Is Wolfram Really Dead?
by Midnight Vampyre
Summary: I really, truly suck with summary's but this is what I have to say: Yuuri and Wolfram had an argument and after that Wolfram was fatally injured and ...died? Really? Yuuri is shocked and is coming to realize things? But he thinks it’s too late. But is it?
1. Chap 1: What Wolfram?

**KYO KARA Maoh: fan fiction: yuurixwolfram**

**Title: What Wolfram?**

**This is the first part. If no one likes it I won't put up the rest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara maoh or the characters. Though I wish I did-but then don't we all! ;). **

**Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram had an argument and right after that; Wolfram was fatally injured and died. Yuuri is shocked and is coming to realize his feelings. But he thinks it's too late. But did Wolfram really die? If not, then how will he get back into his body? And then what will happen?**

**Rated: T?-(not really there nothing bad except slight yoai.)**

**Genre: Yuuram, romance, angst... and something else?**

**Chapter: 1 ('Unseen truths' will be the second chap if I put it up.)**

**What Wolfram?**

Yuuri went into his room, tiredly dragging his feet behind him and getting annoyed with every passing minute. Wolfram ran in after him, clearly angry with his fiancé.

"You are such a wimpy cheater Yuuri! You flirt with all the girls _and_ the guys!"

"No I don't," Yuuri sighed, walked over to the room entrance and closed the door to his room. Though he didn't appear to be, he was getting quite frustrated with this conversation. Wolfram was still screaming at yuuri but yuuri was starting to zone him out…

"Wimp!"

What? Yuuri was mentally talking to himself to calm down. To cool down.

"Yuuri, I'm talking to you!"

5…

4…

Why couldn't wolfram just shut up! Yuuri was already having a bad day. Today, he had to do some extremely boring studies with Gunter about the all the previous Maohs before him and then sign piles of paper… and now, Wolfram was screaming at him. A guy can only take so much.

3…

2…

"Yuuri!!"

That's it .The Maoh was about to blow his top. Yup, he just couldn't hold it any longer.

1…

"Yuuri you wimp! You don't love me do you! DO YOU? Tell me YUURI!"

"NO! I don't love you OK!! Why don't you just GO AWAY?!"

There…the result of Yuuri anger laid out in words. Words that were like blazing daggers striking Wolfram's unguarded heart.

Silence. Silence as both realized the words that had passed between them.

Yuuri looked up into the emerald eyes that were Wolfram's. Wolframs face had emotions playing over it like a movie. First was shock. Had Yuuri actually said that? Then confusion. What was going on, why had it lead to this? Sadness. It was over. He couldn't force the Maoh to love him though Wolfram would probably never stop loving him. Resentment. He had to accept his fate. But why did Yuuri not love him? Hadn't Wolfram proven his love enough? What did a boy have to do to prove his undying love and devotion?

Well, Wolfram supposed he would find comfort in solitude now that he had heard that Yuuri did not love him from Yuuri himself. He had always hoped for a better ending but, if this was fate then he would just have to accept even though it was bitter.

Wolfram turned his heels in to the opposite direction to leave the room. He wasn't going to let the other boy see his tears. Yuuri might say something out of sympathy and then later break Wolfram's heart over again.

"Wolfram wait! I didn't mean what I said! I was just angry. Wolfram…"

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's sleeve but Wolfram yanked his arm away. He looked at Yuuri once more as tears started spilling out of his eyes, trailing down his rosy cheeks and Yuuri heart gave a lurch. He felt terribly guilty for what he had just done.

Yuuri hadn't expected his fiancé to react this way. Did Wolfram love him that much to be so hurt by his careless words?

Wolfram ran out of the room and slammed the door after him as Yuuri stood there speechless, too caught up in his own emotions as they were in turmoil.

Wolfram felt like a coward and now like a fool. He shouldn't have cried. Worse, that he let Yuuri see that he had cried. Wolfram was a soldier not a heartbroken fool. But he had begun to love Yuuri so much, that rejection was very painful. _So this is how your heart feels when it's ripped out from your chest._

Wolfram ran to his room and shut the door then decided to lock it. He didn't want someone walking in. The rest of the castle must have heard the conversation between him and Yuuri so this little privacy was all he would probably get.

He then, walked over to the mirror by the window and looked at himself. His face was wet. He looked so much like a girl that he gave himself a sad little smile. Maybe if he was a girl Yuuri would have loved him. But he was a man and that was a fact. So being a man, he shouldn't cry so much. He wiped his eyes with a maroon handkerchief that was on his bed-side table.

"There…at least my face isn't idiotically wet." He put the handkerchief back where he picked it from.

Wolfram then ran his finger through his golden hair. He liked his hair a lot, but he liked Yuuri's deep black hair and pitch black eyes better…no! He had to snap out of it. Yuuri was the past now, and the sooner he tried to get him out of his head, thoughts, mind, the better.

Wolfram stood up straight and fixed and smoothed his shirt. He breathed slowly then turned to look out the window and right away his thought began to wander back to Yuuri. Wolfram's eyes seemed to turn the saddest blue then.

Suddenly there was an urgent knock at the door.

Wolfram rushed to unlock and open the door then stopped. He didn't want to seem eager. Could it be…?

He opened the door slowly, so if it was Yuuri he could slam it shut fast.

"Sir Wolfram. Sir Gwendal has told me to ask you to assist him in capturing the thieves that are harassing a nearby village."

Oh it was a soldier. Did he expect anyone else...? No.

"Where is everyone else?"

The soldier fidgeted underneath Wolfram's piercing gaze. Wolfram didn't feel nice right now. He had been interrupted while he was brooding and was then given false hope.

"Umm, The Maoh, Sir Conrad and Sir Gwendal are all out in the front as well as my squad."

Well maybe a little bit of excitement and a good fight would help calm down his unbalanced emotions. Yes, but why did _HE_ have to go as well. He was Maoh; therefore he had no reason to come. But typical, _HE_ wanted everything to go his way.

Wolfram rushed out the door, slammed it behind him and looked behind at the slightly paralyzed soldier.

Annoyed he said, "Well then what are you waiting for?"

They rode quickly, the horses seeming to fly above the land. Wolfram was up ahead because he didn't want to stay behind and catch glimpses of the Maoh. He wasn't going o call him Yuuri, just Maoh. Or his Majesty or something. He didn't like having a broken and torn heart one bit. In fact he hated it. He loathed it. Broken hearts caused too many distractions and made you weak. He felt so miserable! It was like the sun didn't shine bright anymore and the grass was becoming dull.

He hadn't talked to Yuuri at all since the 'incident' and didn't plan to any time soon unless it was strictly business or a soldier to master kind of talk. He also hadn't exchanged any words with anyone else. If some one tried to talk to them he would just glare at then and they would all but run away. Conrad urged his horse forward so that he was in stride with Wolfram.

"Wolf, are you okay?"

"Don't call me that!" He snapped irritated. Though he would never admit he was glad that at least his brother cared for his well being.

"You do know that we ahem heard the conversation you and the Maoh-Yuuri- had this morning," Conrad looked at Wolframs stone carved face with a look of concern on his own.

Wolfram remained impassive. With a mask that was ice cold on his face. Behind tat mask was another story. His heart was breaking again by being reminded about what had happened in the morning. It took every ounce of effort and strength to keep that face on.

Wait… his cheek felt wet. Damn. He angrily wiped his cheek but Conrad had already seen that single tear that had managed to fall.

"Wolfram, Yuuri didn't mean what he said. He doesn't hate you." Conrad tried to comfort his brother.

"Yes he does! I have done everything that I can think of to show him I love him!!! He hates me!!! That's just it!!!"

Wolfram burst out. His face was flushed red and his eyes had a spark.

Conrad just said his name. No body heard any of this because both Conrad and Wolfram were quite ahead of everyone else.

Wolfram bowed his head and looked the other way, the spark from his eyes gone. "I' m going to ask Yuu- the Maoh- to take back his proposal."

He said it softly. He said it slowly and softly and it was breaking his older brothers' heart. The whole kingdom knew about the Maoh and his fiancé.

"Wolfram you really don't have to! Yuuri and you just need some time apart to think and then talk it over. Don't do this to yourself…"

Wolfram would not raise his eyes but kept them down cast. There was the sound of horse cloves along the ground nearing them.

"I will do this… if not for me then for him…" Wolfram said it softly, only loud enough for the words to reach his brothers' ears.

A soldier came and nodded before delivering his news, "Lord Weller, we are nearing the village. Lord Gwendal has told me to inform you that the thieves will be coming out here to escape so we will fight from here. He is assumes that you will protect His majesty the Maoh."

Conrad nodded. "Yes, thank you Marna."

The soldier nodded again and got back to where he previously was.

"Wolfram, I don't want to say this, but you know you must protect the Heikai with your life."

"I know my duty." Was all Wolfram thought needed to be said. He regained his posture just as he saw a group of human thieves running toward them.

----- ------- ----- ------ ------ ------ ------ ---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -- -- -- -- --

The mazoku left their horses behind and sprinted on foot towards the thieves, there sword held in position. Yuuri was at the back. He wasn't on a horse because that would make and easy target for an arrow to implant itself into.

He couldn't help but watch Wolfram. On the battle field he was something else. His movement were so fast- so graceful- that they went unseen to the untrained eye. Yuuri had seen Conrad go up and talk to Wolfram earlier. He had silently watched, to ashamed to do or say anything himself. When Conrad had come back he had looked sad. What had been said between them that had made him sad?

Yuuri shook his thoughts away and focused at what was happening in front of them.

His own soldiers were getting hurt. All that could be heard were the clashing of swords, the cutting of flesh and the moaning of the wounded. This was all getting to Yuuri. He was getting fed up with all this killing.

Two thieves rushed towards Conrad who was in front of Yuuri, protecting him. Conrad easily sidestepped then knocked the swords out of their hands. Now with his adversaries defenceless, he hit them so they would be unconscious instead of outright killing them. Yuuri hears more men fall and sees Gwendal enclosed in a group of people (thieves and some of his own men). Too much blood spilt, and it's driving Yuuri crazy and causing him to become angrier by the second. He knows the Maoh will come out if this doesn't stop soon.

All of a sudden two men come from behind Yuuri. Surprised he turns around, but already Wolfram is fighting them. Yuuri feels even more ashamed. Wolfram is the boy whom he practically said he hated and who should get lost, and here was that same boy protecting his life with his own on the line.

Yuuri made up his mind he would apologize and everything would be all better.

Yuuri could sense something was going to happen. His world seemed to go tense.

There. An arrow whizzed by and dug itself into the flesh of Wolfram's back. Wolframs whole body jerked. Pain erupted from where the arrow had hit its mark and slithered across his body. His foe saw the demon lord was injured and tried to finish him off, but Wolfram was not finished yet. He was not about to die so easily. Especially by a human. Ignoring the pain and pretending it was numb; he fought his opponent and injured him enough so he couldn't continue fighting. Wolfram tried to reach his back to yank the arrow out but by then the invisible archer had shot another. This arrow hit Wolfram on his other shoulder blade.

Pain. The pain was immense. Crimson blood pooled on his back in contrast to his blue suit. He felt as if thorns were enveloping his body. But Wolfram was strong. He may not appear so but he was strong. He had trained all his life as a soldier so his body was tough. But that didn't stop Wolfram from falling on to his knees. The world was rushing up to him, Wolfram saw.

Bastards. They really wanted to kill him. Bastards, idiots, losers, cheaters…. Wolframs mind was incoherently screaming insulting words that only he could hear.

Another man came to try his luck in killing the Maoh's fiancé. Wolfram knew he was on the last of his strength. One of the thieves that had been hiding behind his fellow men came pouncing on to Wolfram. Wolfram slashed his sword but he felt it getting heavier. Wolfram tried to fight as best as he could from his kneeling position, but alas his time had come.

Too Wolfram everything happened slowly.

Wolframs hands fell to his sides as he saw his enemy raise his sword and move it back with both hands in to a striking position. Then, the sword, the sword in his enemy's hands came toward him. Wolfram knew what was going to happen. He knew it was going to hurt (hell, it was going to hurt a lot), but he hoped it would be over fast. Maybe Yuuri would miss him? Wait. That cheater? Probably not, he was likely to be happy that his annoying fiancé would be gone.

Wolfram shut his eyes tightly and abruptly, he felt a razor-sharp jarring pain as the steel cut into his stomach like a knife through butter. With the shock of the pain Wolfram's eyes snapped open. He looked down to his body and the gleaming scarlet object protruding from it. The sword was bathed in his blood.

If his wound didn't kill him, Wolfram thought, the pain doubtless would. But no, (this world had no mercy) his attacker wasn't finished with him yet. The man still holding the sword, harshly pulled it out and twisted it to exert the most extreme pain. Wolfram actually cried out. And it was then that he knew he would die. There was little chance that he would live, maybe by some miracle he might, since after all he wasn't a lowly human.

Well then, he thought, at least he wouldn't have to deal with the wimp anymore. But then maybe he would try to stay alive just to prove to the Maoh that he wasn't going to die with out telling the Maoh off. His mind went completely numb as the pain became extreme. His whole body felt dead and frozen and all he knew was real was pain. Just a world of pain.

Wolframs eyes rolled to the top of his eyes as he fell to the ground, in the middle of chaos.

-------------------


	2. Chap 2: Unseen Truth

**Unseen Truth ****(chapter 2 of 'Is wolfram dead?':**

**KYO KARA Maoh: fan fiction: yuurixwolfram**

**Title: What Wolfram?**

**This is the first part. If no one likes it I won't put up the rest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or the characters. Though I wish I did-but then don't we all! ;). **

**Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram had an argument and right after that; Wolfram was fatally injured and died. Yuuri is shocked and is coming to realize his feelings. But he thinks it's too late. But did Wolfram really die? If not, then how will he get back into his body? And then what will happen?**

**Rated: T?-(not really there nothing bad except slight yoai.)**

**Genre: Yuuram, romance, angst... and something else?**

**Chapter: 2 (third chapter should be 'dead state')**

**WARNING: READ THIS!!!!****When I wrote this fanfic I had only watched 15 episodes so some of my characters might have a slightly altered personality then the character in the anime so… forgive me. But that doesn't mean the story isn't worth reading. READ! And review.**

**UNSEEN TRUTH:**

Yuuri breath got stuck in his throat. WHAT JUST HAPPENED? It was not true... That just did not happen to Wolfram! Not him… not like this…not now…no… NOOOOOOO!!

The world turned depressingly dark as if some one had turned off the lights. The world was black the sky was dark until it was lit up with lightning. Rain started to fall in big splashing drops. The only thing else that was glowing was the Maoh. His hair became longer, silky, his body broader. His aura was commanding respect and he wanted vengeance.

Every one stopped what ever they were doing. The Maoh looked up with a face that was expressionless and with eyes that were ablaze.

Unexpectedly, the patches of ground underneath the thieves turned into quick sand and they began to get sucked in. They screamed and begged for mercy even though they knew it was hopeless. They were being punished for what they had done. The thieves were completely dragged in until the tops of their heads were submerged with the rest of their bodies. If they kicked or punched they were only drawn in faster. It was useless to fight.

A moment after they were all submerged, they were thrown out as if vomited by the ground itself. They were mostly unconscious and fatigued. The Maoh looked at them utterly disgusted.

"You are all so repulsive that even the earth does not want you."

The Maoh's words were heavy black daggers of ice.

"You are all a bunch of fools and upon you I shall carry out justice and make you atone for your crimes."

The sky crackled with boundless energy ready to do the Maohs bidding.

"Majesty you must refrain yourself! Please," Conrad called out trying to make his voice be heard over the clamour.

The Maoh turned his head and looked coldly at Conrad.

"I am the Maoh and will carry out justice of behalf of justice. I will be fair though they do not deserve it."

Silence except for the crackling and thundering of the lightning above. No one was quite brave enough to challenge the authority of the Maoh.

From nowhere came a sound of something familiar to the Maoh, or more accurately, to Yuuri.

_That was Wolfram voice!_

The Maoh turned to the sound and found Wolfram lying on the ground. It looked as if he was motionless but maybe he still had a chance to live. Yuuri, the Maoh, walked over to where his fiancé lay bloodied on the ground. The Maoh bent, black hair spilling to Wolfram's golden and put one hand beneath his head and one underneath Wolfram's legs, and lifted Wolfram up. The Maoh held the broken body close to his own. He looked at Wolfram's face and his own softened up slightly.

Abruptly, he started to glow with the rain around him thickening. In the blink of an eye, The Maoh with a bundle that was Wolfram disappeared, with out another thought to the shocked eyes he left behind.

---------::::::::

Gisela, the nurse/doctor/healer, was working peacefully in the infirmary, unaware of the outside world when without warning, a light formed in her room and the Maoh majestically stepped out. Gisela spun around and immediately bowed, "Your Majesty."

The Maoh nodded then looked at the bundle in his arms. He heard the nurse gasp. Well he supposed that his fiancé did look rather 'bad'.

"Where can I lie him down?"

The nurse looked at her beds and pointed toward her most comfortable one.

"There would be fine but be careful when you put him down." Gisela warned.

The Maoh silently walked over to the side of the bed and placed Wolframs body down as gently as you would a new born babe. His majesty's face was expressionless but behind the mask Yuuri was feeling awful at the thought of losing Wolfram. No he shouldn't even think that. He might jinx something. He had to remain optimistic. Though Yuuri didn't realize it himself, he had come to care a lot for the blond bishounen. His likening was becoming something deeper then just friendship but Yuuri was too naive to realize, and now it might be too late.

The king of Shin Makoku removed his hand from underneath his mazoku soldier and then smoothly took a step back. The nurse rushed to start work on her patient. The Maoh just stood there observing and watching quietly. Careful not to disturb her. He let the nurse do her job for he lacked in healing magic.

The nurse was not moving much but he could see her concentration on her face while she was working on him.

Though the Maoh and Yuuri were in a way, two souls in one body they were closely intertwined, the Maoh knew everything about Yuuri and all his feeling and as Yuuri would find out all about the Maoh, when he was mature enough and ready. But in reality the Maoh and Yuuri were really just one person. Easiest way to explain was that the Maoh was a darker and more powerful side of Yuuri. Since they were really just one person, they shared feelings and emotions. They 'both' cared, protected for the same people and loved the same ones.

Maoh and Yuuri were connected together deeply and the Maoh felt the uneasiness and heartache that Yuuri was feeling upon seeing Wolfram in this state. The Maoh and Yuuri knew that Yuuri was going to remember what happened here whether, good or bad.

WWWWW:

An endless sea of black. That was all Wolfram von Bielefeld saw. Or maybe thought he saw? All he remembered was very vague so maybe he didn't really remember it at all. He remembered having blacked out as his vision had gone out. But after that… all he thought he remembered was being held by someone. It had smelled suspiciously like Yuuri, it was probably his dying brain trying to fool him into a happy death. It seemed the whole world was conspiring against him. Even himself!

He knew it couldn't have been Yuuri. It was probably one of his brothers, probably Conrad. The double black boy hated him, and he had heard it himself if not in the same words. He was angry at himself now. Why did he have to fall for someone like Yuuri! He had to start loving the one person that seemed to despise him!

But…he still loved Yuuri and loving him was breaking his heart.

-------------

A tear slid down from underneath Wolfram closed eyes staining his cheeks.

What? The Maoh wondered. How and why could Wolfram possibly be crying about?

WWWWWW:

Well, the wimp was going o jump with joy because Wolfram knew he couldn't hold on to life much longer.

He was going to die and his stupid mind was still busily trying to organize his feeling.

His two half were trying to balance each other out. Half of him desperately wanted to stay alive so that he could burn something up, show indifference to what Yuuri had said, kick Yuuri (and call him a wimpy king), die a more noble death, but before that- burn a hell lot of stuff up. He wanted to show Yuuri that he didn't love him at all and get their engagement cancelled once and for all.

His other half had a completely different story. This was his more 'girlish' half. Not really girlish but more caring. Though this half also wanted to cancel the engagement, it additionally wanted to help Yuuri find a _beautiful girl_ who would be his '_special someone_' and whom he would love.

Moreover, this side of his wanted to _also_ keep on loving Yuuri and live off the few glances that he would get of the king.

Wolfram reached a conclusion. He thought that if he could stay alive, he would absolutely do two things. He would first cancel the engagement cleanly and neatly and then, then, he would burn something big…he had 'castle' on his mind.

These were some of his many worthless thoughts while he was about to die.

Finally his mind settled down so his thoughts were now saner. He felt drowsy and tired. The darkness around him was starting to feel welcoming. He was really very tired. How would dying feel? Hmm? Was it soothing? Did you see your life flash by like everyone said? Did you cry? Would you regret dying? He would never be ready to die but if it would let him get away from reality (and if it was his ultimate fate) then so be it.

Wolfram saw a light. A light that was illuminating the darkness in his head. Was this the white light that Yuuri said people saw when they died? Wait. This light was peculiar. The light seemed to be forming features. The features of a face. Who's face? Oh. He had seen this face before. In Günter's room. It had a striking resemblance too his own. Underneath the picture had been a name... If that was true then this could only mean one thing…

Could this be Shinou? Could this be the Great Original Maoh?

-----------------------

They said that the spirit lives on even when the body is gone.

Wolfram believed that. He saw it in front of his own eyes. (Technically his mind.)

The Original Maoh looked at him and slightly squinted.

Wolfram just stared surprised out of his wits. What could Shinou want with him? Couldn't Wolfram at least die peacefully or use his remaining strength to try and heal himself?

The Blond Maoh was still looking at Wolfram.

"Wolfram…"

Wolfram remained silent. Not trusting himself to speak, because he knew he just might insult this Maoh or say something he might want to take back later.

"You do know your fate right now?" The Maoh asked questionably as if having a casual talk. "You know you are going to die."

Wolfram was getting pissed off. Of course he knew! It was HIS body.

He forced himself to exercise patience.

"Yes I know! Why are you here anyway? I don't really expect you to be the kind of person who visits people at their death bed." Wolfram couldn't help but viciously glare at this intruder of his mind.

"Of course I have a reason to be here…" He left off the rest of his sentence.

Wolfram felt didn't like talking to this Maoh. First of all he was different from Yuuri and he was like Wolfram's double. Except for the blue eyes and age difference they could have been twins. Hmph. He would have been a twin with him!

Wolfram folded his imaginary arms in impatience. Couldn't the Maoh just spit out the reason he was here?

"Let me just say Wolfram, that I find you a fine person. There is no use for me to let you die."

Wolfram looked into the Maoh's eyes. He didn't know he was useful to the Maoh.

"Are you saying that you can stop me from dying?"

"See, you are smart…, when your mind is clear."

What would the First Maoh gain by saving Wolfram? Wolfram didn't have time to puzzle this. There were more pressing matters.

"Think of this as a gift. You gave your life up to save the present Maoh didn't you? Well and," The Maoh paced and continued, "You _are_ the Maoh's fiancé as well."

Wolfram sighed, reminded again of something he wanted to forget, "I won't remain his fiancé for long… he seems to hate me."

There was a thoughtful silence.

"How can you be so sure?" Shinou took a step toward Wolfram, "You know…hmm…This is what I will do, so _listen._"

Wolfram didn't want to, but then there might be some clause to this that he would not know about.

"Your soul shall be separated from your body for the length of a week. This will allow your body to heal completely with out any disturbances from your heart or brain. Your body will be in a form of deep slumber."

Wolfram looked at the First Maoh, distrusting. The Maoh took another step so they were only an arms width between their two bodies.

"But...", Shinou intentionally didn't complete his sentence.

"I knew there was a catch; do I have to do an eternal service to you?" Wolfram was preparing to say a no.

"No," The Original Maoh smiled, "You only have to find a way to get back into your body. And make sure your own body is not buried or thrown out."

"Is there something else that you are not telling me?"

The Maoh smirked, "there might be…But you don't need to know."

"Of course I do!"

"No you don't."

Wolfram slowly released a breath. This guy knew how to get on a person's nerves but hey, he was going to live again! Then he would take revenge on Yuuri. But…

"So if I will be a wandering soul for a week, will I appear as a ghost?"

"Your not going to leave anything unsaid are you?" Wolfram just glared, "Yes, you will be a ghost and people will not be able to see you though, they may sense you."

"OK"

"Pardon me?"

"I said ok! Do whatever you need to…"

Shinou, the Maoh smiled a big smile. "A wise choice Wolfram. Your not are not as clueless as you seem are you?"

The Maoh chuckled.

Wolfram blushed. "Go ahead already!"

"Very well Wolfram…"

The Maoh calmly kissed Wolfram's blushing cheek. Taken aback by the gesture, Wolfram's spiritual body went motionless. Smiling, the Maoh put both his hands on Wolfram's chest and gently pushed.

Wolfram felt as if something within his body –as if his consciousness- was being pushed. There was a light, causing Wolfram to shut his eyes. The last thing he heard in his mind was a faint "goodbye Wolfram…" in a sinister voice.

With that Wolfram left his body behind and emerged with only his spirit.

------------------------

I seriously hope you liked it. I did this a year ago and since then my writing style has changed a little. Also, if you don't review I will reuse to post and you will miss this entire juicy story. That is a threat so review, review, review and I will post! That sounds fair. Bye!

In the next chapter, wolfram will see the world from a different point of view and…… tune in next time to find out.


	3. Chap 3: Dead State

**Dead state (chapter 3 of 'Is wolfram dead?':**

**Story title**: Is Wolfram Really Dead?

**Anime**: KKM

**Pairing**: YuurixWolfram

**Rating**: T (though I really don't know why, there's nothing **really** bad.)

**Summary**: Yuuri and Wolfram had an argument and right after that; Wolfram was fatally injured and died. Yuuri is shocked and is coming to realize his feelings. But he thinks it's too late. But did Wolfram really die? If not, then how will he get back into his body? And then what will happen?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyo Kara maoh or the characters. Though I wish I did-but then don't we all! ;)

-. **Note**: If you have read the first to chaps then thank you. But PLEASE review. I love it when people do that It makes me happy!

To all the people who reviewed previously. You have my gratitude! I replied to some reviews when I was tired o typing this story up but, I'm not even sure if I made mistake and sent them to the wrong place or something. Kind of learning how to work things on this site... 

Any, way I'm talking so much and you came hear to read so I'll stop talking and you can start reading…  **Enjoy** 

 --   -- 

Back in the infirmary, Gisela was getting worried. Wolfram's vital signs were slowing down drastically.

She started mumbling about is heartbeat and breathing. She was trying her best but she feared it was not enough.

The black haired and black eyed Maoh watched solemnly from behind the bed, not disturbing the healing.

The nurse had removed wolframs shirt. Wolframs white porcelain skin gleamed with wet blood. His wound had just stopped bleeding. There was dried blood all over his body. The Maoh watched patiently though, behind his mask he was getting restless and nauseated by the sight of so much blood on Wolfram. Things did not look good for his fiancé.

The gash on his stomach was big and gruesome. It was painful to even look at. It made his heart lurch. The Maoh sighed and hoped against hope that Wolfram would be alright. He admitted he cared a lot about Wolfram. More then he ever had any one else. He felt stupid to having that stupid argument in the beginning.

The Maoh was lost in his thoughts when he noticed that the nurse had stopped moving. Her hand that had been working tirelessly. For a few moments they paused above Wolfram's still body then fell to her side.

The Maoh turned his face to the nurse. He knew what this meant. Inside he was breaking. Half of him was breaking. To broken he feared, to ever be repaired. Too late.

"Maoh I am very sorry…"

The Maoh's mask was dropping. He steeled his face. "What?"

"Maoh," Gisela's voice was just above a whisper and it was slowly she said, "Wolfram…" She paused probably wishing she didn't have to continue, "… He's _dead_."

-------------

Yuuri's eyes widened. His pupils shrank. He had regretted this. He knew it was possible, but, but, Wolfram… His heart was burning, ablaze. It was aching. It was pitifully hurting. His vision erupted and shattered into pieces. The last thing he thought he saw was, Wolfram, standing in front of him. Right after Yuuri was enclosed in shadows and fainted, dead to the world. (No pun intended)

WWWWWWWW

Wolfram had opened his ghostly translucent eyes to find that he was standing in the Blood Pledge Castle's infirmary. He looked at his body that was on the bed. Boy, did he look bad. All dirty and filthy like a lowly human! Couldn't they at least wipe his face? He looked at himself and felt sad. His chest wasn't falling and rising. He had ceased to breath. His body might as well be dead. Looking down he say his own body(or better said his ghost-like one) looked a light translucent blue to himself though there were streaks of orange in places.

Wolfram looked at the nurse as she said something to The Maoh. Hmm… The Maoh seemed shocked. Wait something was wrong with him. The Maoh changed back into Yuuri and his eyes rolled up. Wolfram rushed to catch Yuuri as he fainted. (Some habits die hard.) Wolfram's hands passed though his ex-fiancés body.

Wolfram remembered that he had no material body. He watched as Yuuri fell and the nurse tried to catch his heavy wait. Wolfram could do nothing but watch. At least the wimp felt _something _when he found out that Wolfram was 'dead'.

Only a moment later Conrad, Gwendal and Günter came bursting into the room.

--------------------

_Only three words kept repeating themselves in Yuuri's unconscious mind._

"_His. Wolfram. _Dead._"_

------------------

Meanwhile in the medical wing/infirmary, Gunter was throwing a fit. He was torn. He was unsure of what to do since the majesty was now unconscious after hearing that his fiancé was - _dead_.

What did a person do in this kind of situation?

----------------------------

Wolfram decided that if he was going to be in this form for a week then, he should see what he could do with this body. First he looked around. Gwendal was looking his most sour. Conrad for once looked panicked and miserable at the same time. Gunter was doing what he does best. (We all know (panicking)) And the Maoh was now being carried out of the room in Conrad's arms.

Wolfram decided that he would follow them and see what everyone did. He couldn't let them do anything with his dead looking body.

Wolfram saw a glass on the table. He was going to try and pick it up, he decided. He walked over to the glass. Nobody noticed him. He really was invisible. Well he was going to try and take advantage of that fact then!

He focused on picking up the glass. He reached for it and was congratulated by it lifting in his hand. He raised the glass slightly. Just an inch or two. He felt happy. At least he could do some things in this body if he concentrated.

What Wolfram didn't know was that his act had been witnessed.

------------------------

Conrad had seen the glass hovering and his intelligent mind _clicked _and started to work. He turned to look at the Maoh when from the corner of his eye; he thought he saw Wolfram standing by the glass. He immediately looked with both eyes but his eyes met only empty air.

-----

Wolfram now finished following Yuuri and his brothers. They couldn't see him at all. He didn't like to be ignored and was used to being the center of attention.

Wolframs shoulder brushed Gwendal and he saw Gwendal tense. Gwendal turned around and looked directly to where Wolfram was standing but apparently didn't see him. Gwendal puzzled over what he saw, but then followed his brother and the Maoh out the door.

Wolfram followed them to Yuuri's and (previously) his room.

Wolfram had just thought up an idea. Maybe, through this, he could find out his fiancé's true feelings toward him. How would Yuuri react to his 'death'? Then when he returned to his body he could act upon what he found out. He started thinking up a list of things to burn.

----------

As soon as Yuuri's head hit the pillow he sprung up like a wound up toy. He narrowly missed slamming his forehead into Conrad's nose. Yuuri's eyes just stared straight ahead. Then he blinked. Then he slowly turned his head and looked at Conrad and all he said was "Where is Wolfram?"

Conrad and Gwendal looked at each other.

Gwendal scowled and replied in an icy voice, "He is dead, _your majesty_."

His tone indicated that he was very upset and didn't like his majesty very much at that moment.

Yuuri felt the pain and disappoint all over again but now 10 times more because he was back to all his senses. He felt such an extreme pain that he placed his hand on to his chest. His heart ache felt almost physical. To the people watching him, he looked the definition of shocked and miserable.

WWWWWW

Wolfram watched Yuuri carefully from the window sill. He watched every expression. Wolfram was confused a little. Why was Yuuri acting this way? Wasn't he happy? Wasn't he happy that Wolfram was completely knocked out (what he thought) forever? Yuuri would think he was free of his fiancé. Right? So why did he seem genuinely heartbroken? What did he look miserable? That cheater was probably putting on an act. Yes. That was so like him! That wimp!

Though the blond soldier was pissed at Yuuri he just couldn't look at him in this state. Wolfram von Bielefeld turned and looked outside the window from his position by the window. He kept looking even as Yuuri started speaking.

WWWWWW

Yuuri forced himself to look at Conrad and Gwendal even as his eyes filled with unshed tears that threatened to spill. With the back of his hand, he attempted to wipe them. He cleared his voice. It didn't really help. When he spoke his voice was somewhat breaking and seemed stuck.

"Conrad, could you and Gwendal please leave me alone right now? …Please?" A large tear slid down his cheek though he didn't seem to notice.

---

Wolfram saw the tears and his invisible heart jerked slightly. The wimp never acted like this. But he was sure it was an act…

---

"Of course Yuuri," Conrad said gently and started to get up looking at Gwendal to do the same. Gwendal did not move but stared (and glared) directly at Yuuri whose eyes he had caught in his own.

"Are you not happy, _heikai_?" Gwendal said, in a forced neutral monotone. He was putting a strong hold on his anger.

"?," Yuuri looked up, and though he was terribly sad and wretched, his naivety was still with him as he looked confused and utterly lost to what Gwendal meant.

"Gwendal don't," Conrad knew what Gwendal meant and tried to tell him to stop but Gwendal was not listening. His brother had just died for god's sake!

"I mean, are you not happy, heikai, that Wolfram is dead. You should be jumping with joy that you are now free from Wolfram and your _accidental_ engagement." Gwendal emotionless mask was not as emotionless right now and his true feeling leaked over his face.

Wolfram was finding out peoples true feelings. It looked like his eldest brother really did care for him, though he did not show his affection at all. His imaginary heart warmed a little for his oldest brother.

"W… Wha…" Yuuri was uncharestically at a loss for words.

"Gwendal, I think that you have made your point. We should leave the Maoh alone for a while." Sternly Conrad looked at Gwendal as he walked out of the room. He glanced at Gwendal again before completely leaving the room, clearly indicating that he thought is brother would follow suit.

Gwendal got out of his chair ad looked at the Maoh. Before leaving he left a sentence in his wake.

"I hope you're _**happy**_ your _Majesty_…"

--

Yuuri just sat there. The events of to day sinking in. Wolfram was gone. Dead. He would never call him wimp again. He actually wanted to hear Wolfram call him that. Yuuri wouldn't mind that now. It had become a habit and a… sort of comfort. That word had meant that they had a bond.

Yuuri started crying again thinking that he was alone. He was unaware that he had a spectator who was watching every tear fall. A certain someone who he was crying about.

Wolfram.

Wolfram watched his fiancé as he leaned on the wall behind him. It was bugging him to see Yuuri crying so much. Yuuri should be more like a soldier and toughen up. Yuuri was grieving for him as if Wolfram was like so very important. That idiot…Baka.

Yuuri was now crying big sobbing tears, but he remained silent. If he made to much noise, someone might come in to check on him and Yuuri only wanted to grieve in solitude. He trembled.

Wolfram let himself wonder, did Yuuri maybe like him a little... Wait of course he did. That boy liked _everyone_ and would probably cry if an ant got squished in front of him. Wolfram pouted. That stupid boy was crying just like he would if anyone else had died. He should cry _more_ if he really cared for wolfram. Wolfram folded his arms and faced away to look outside.

Yuuri lay down on the big bed and felt empty inside. As if the fire that had been Wolfram was extinguished. He wanted to go see Wolfram (or more like his dead body) but he thought he might break down and start crying right there and then not be able to stop. He lay there and closed his eyes and sank into himself as grief consumed him.

8----8

I hope you enjoyed that chap. There is more to come. PLEASE review. I don't feel like writing if I don't get reviews. It makes me sad. 

I'm pretty sure Conrad's gonna be in the next chapter.

Also, the more reviews I get…the FASTER I type so if _you_ want more chapters... give _me_ more review. (And also helpful criticism and you opinion about the story)

Thanks for R&R.

 L8R. 


	4. Chap 4: Reconnecting

**Chapter****4**: Reconnecting

**KYO KARA Maoh: fan fiction: yuurixwolfram**

**Thanks for reading!! I appreciate it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara maoh or the characters. Though I wish I did-but then don't we all! ;). **

**Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram had an argument and right after that; Wolfram was fatally injured and died. Yuuri is shocked and is coming to realize things. But he thinks it's too late. But did Wolfram really die? If not, then how will he get back into his body? And then what will happen?**

**Rated: T?-(not really there nothing bad except slight yoai.)**

**Genre: Yuuram, romance, angst... and something else?**

**Chapter: the next chapter (if and when it is posted) will probably be called- **Shinou's interruption** OR **Finalizing the Plan** (tell me which one is better if you will.) READ ON!!...**

888888888888

Wolfram was still by the window and saw Yuuri close his eyes, crying, his face soaked. Wolfram was very much bothered by Yuuri's tears. He didn't want to admit it, but he was. If that stupid idiot of a king disliked him _so_ much then he _shouldn't_ cry over him so much dammit! This crying was breaking Wolfram's resolve. Wolfram wanted to be able to tell the boy off once he returned to his true body.

He wondered about his own body. Well that at least for 4 days he and his body were safe. The mazoku kept the body for three days so that people it was loved by could mourn. After that the body was buried. His would probably have been buried somewhere nice since he was noble and a prince and all. Not to mention the son of the previous Maoh.

Wolfram continued looking outside. Something was wrong. He looked at the sky. The once blissfully sunny day was taking a dark turn. The sky turned dark. Big, rumbling cumulonimbus clouds rolled in as if pushed by some unseen hand. The sound of chirping birds was gone as if every animal had taken shelter in anticipation to the coming rain. _Why is this happening?_ Wolfram wondered then turned to look at Yuuri. _Was Yuuri causing this? It was true that the Maoh controlled the elements of water but this…?_

Yuuri was still crying, sobbing. The clouds broke and rain spilled out. The water wasn't harsh but more a comforting light rain. But it was still dark out side. The clouds blocked out the sun and the place had an atmosphere of sadness. Yuuri was falling asleep it seemed, as if lulled by the sound of rain drops on the window. Wolfram walked over to his sleeping fiancé and stood right in front if him. Yuuri's face was still wet. Wolfram brought his hand toward Yuuri face then focusing his energy to his hand; he gently touched the double black boy's face and wiped a tear away. Yuuri sucked in a breath, as if he could feel Wolfram's touch. Wolfram smiled a sad smile. He only got to do this to Yuuri when he was asleep. He sometimes touched his fiancés face when he knew Yuuri was deep in slumber. Wolfram would stare at Yuuri's face for hours just because he could. Now that as very unlikely to happen.

Suddenly Yuuri's eyes opened. He looked around and softly said, "Wolfram…?"

Wolfram took a step back a bit surprised.

Yuuri took in breath and let in out. He closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep. He started to talk to himself.

"Wolfram…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean what I said this morning…It was a mistake…"

Wolfram took a step closer toward Yuuri, _what exactly was Yuuri saying_.

"I'm sorry…you were killed because of _me_…_**ME**_…"

Yuuri looked as if he was going to cry again. He didn't, but the rain outside hardened just a little.

"You didn't even die with a last good memory. The last thing I said to you… I shouldn't have…If you can hear me. Then I want to say I'm…_**so sorry**_. _I miss you_... I miss you _a lot_…"

This time Yuuri did cry a little. He felt as if there was a river inside him that ended in a fall. And the water refused to stop until there was none left.

Yuuri didn't know… that Wolfram really was there with him… and had heard every word.

'Yuuri' Wolfram thought, 'Yuuri, Yuuri you really are a wimp. Couldn't you say those things in front of me! When I was _alive_. Does my death make _you_ _realize_ how you feel...? Yuuri you really are a wimp! You're a wimp! A wimp and… a big…wimp!'

Wolfram's own emotions were getting confused. What was with Yuuri? Did Yuuri like him a lot? Did he even…love him?

That damn maoh was the only one to be able to confuse wolfram like this. He was usually crystal clear on things but with Yuuri,…his feeling kept changing.

--------

Wolfram was unsure of Yuuri's feelings but he knew he was never going to assume anything. He did have his pride as a soldier, as prince and as a fiancé.

Wolfram thought that maybe it was best to give Yuuri some true solitude, but he really didn't want to leave Yuuri side. Especially in this weak state. Some body might try to take advantage of him and Yuuri was so _**nice**_ to every one (not to mention a practised cheater), he wouldn't be able to do much.

Well, Wolfram thought, maybe he would just lie down beside his fiancé, you know, as comfort. Yes, just, you know, comfort. For Yuuri. No, for the Maoh. Wolfram had to admit to himself that he liked Yuuri a lot and, it was really hard not too.

Wolfram walked over to the other side of the bed and rested his hand on it. As if by a God sent miracle his hand didn't sink in. He looked at Yuuri. Yuuri was on the other of the large bed. Wolfram stared unsure that his laying down might wake up the Maoh. Oh well, that wimpy idiot needed to be comforted and protected and there was nobody better then Wolfram, (Even if Wolfram was technically just a see-through misty thing).

Wolfram thought about changing cloths but decided against it. He couldn't change in front of Yuuri and he didn't think there were any cloths that were suitable for him to where in his 'peculiar' and 'translucent' situation.

Wolfram softly but swiftly, climbed on to the bed and rested his head on the pillow on the opposing side of the bed. He tucked his hands underneath one side of his face and snuggled into the creamy pillow. The Blondie boy felt comforted with the Maohs scent surrounding him and because of being so near Yuuri. He stared at Yuuri's back.

Such a magnificent back Yuuri had. Yes, very exquisite. It was a lovely sight to wake up to in the morning, (though his front was just as good, if not better). Clad in black, that back was very seductive and awfully tempting to touch.

Wolfram reached to gently stroke the sleeping boy's back as he trailed a finger over Yuuri's spine. Yuuri trembled under the touch.

A surprised Wolfram removed his finger. Well, what a revelation, the Maoh could actually feel him. Probably, because Wolfram was concentrating so much on his finger. And the back.

The mazoku soldier decided that he was tired. He was feeling heavy and tired. Dying, then returning to a sort of half-life as an embodied ghost really tires a person out.

Wolfram slowly let his transparent eye lids fall so that the last thing that he saw was Yuuri's enticing back. 'What a lovely sight' was the last thought on Wolfram's mind.

Yuuri slept. He slept as if his life depended on it, which in a manner of speaking, did. Since Yuuri had been so overcome with grief he had to sleep. It was a refuge where he could escape reality. This was where he could heal for a while, where he could come to terms with the events and himself.

So Yuuri slept, and he slept. His subjects were getting worried. This was the third day he was sleeping. He had woken up a few times briefly, and Gisela had made him eat a few herbs and some food to keep his strength up then he would just limply fall back in bed. It seemed that it was only when sleeping then Yuuri found a form of peace.

Wolfram had slept to. But he hadn't woken up. Being a ghost he did not feel the earthly tugs of thirst and hunger. He opened his eyes after a long time. Conrad was sitting on a chair by the Maoh on the other side of the bed .

He looked at Gwendal who was standing beside him.

Without looking at Gwendal, Conrad spoke.

"It has been 3 days since is majesty has left his room."

Gwendal solemnly looked down at the sleeping figure on the bed.

"I think it is time that we should wake him. He has slept too much." Gwendal said.

Conrad sighed. "I suppose it is for the best."

Conrad then tilted his eyes to meet Gwendal's eyes.

"You know that we must prepare Wolframs body and give him the proper burial that he deserves as a soldier, the Maohs fiancé and royal born… If only for that, we have to wake up his majesty."

Gwendal looked away. "Let him sleep till tomorrow. He _**must**_ wake up after that," He looked back at Conrad and then to Yuuri, "Until then, I shall attend to this castles needs and papers that must be looked at."

Conrad smiled a little, but hid it from his brother. "Thank you. I'm sure his majesty will appreciate it."

Gwendal just gave _a look_ and walked out of the room.

Conrad's eyes turned sad, Wolfram saw. Conrad stood up. "I guess I'll go see Wolfram."

That sparked Wolfram's interest. Though he didn't wan't to leave Yuuri, he had to check up on how his body was doing. And he still didn't know how to get back into his body. That was going to slow done his progress and not knowing something really irritated him.

Wolfram got out and off the bed just as Conrad reached the door. He took quick steps the slid through the door and outside just as it was about to close. Having a slim body does come in handy. But it was still a close call.

He caught up with Conrad and started to follow him. He didn't know where his body was but Conrad did.

Conrad twisted and turned in hallways and corridors, past arched doorways and bolted ones, until at last, he reached a large doorway with two big mahogany doors.

_Pretty doors._

Conrad slowly and smoothly turned the door's handle and entered and Wolfram followed.

The room was large! There was crimson carpet on the floor that led to some sort of altar table. There were majestic pillars surrounding the pathway. Conrad walked the path that let to that altar-table. Wolfram walked behind while eagerly absorbing the scenery around him. He had never seen this room before. He had heard of a room that was reserved for the Noble people that died. Only close family or loved ones of the deceased were allowed to enter this room.

Conrad reached the alter table with Wolfram in pursuit. Wolfram saw that there was an almost transparent curtain that surrounded the body. His body.

Conrad lifted the veil and from who-knows-where produced flowers. Wolfram saw that they were his favourite. Lilies. But they were green. He hated _**green**_ ones. He really didn't like green. But he guessed it was the thought that counted. Still, green?

Hesitantly, he peered at his body.

He looked absolutely magnificent. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but was draped and a fine white cloth and clad in blue pants. His face looked peaceful. Beautiful even. For a moment he was awed at the beauty of his face (and to think the Maoh didn't like him!).Wolfram yearned to reunite with his body. He didn't really think much of his features but this situation had just surprised him. He just stared at his body transfixed, unaware of anything else.

"Wolfram."

Pulled out form his state of transfixion, he looked at Conrad. The man was _crying_!! There were tears in his eyes and some fell on his face. Wolframs brown haired brother, the one that seemed to always smile, never saddened and always strong, was crying as he reached out to touch the seemingly sleeping figure that was Wolfram.

Wolfram was touched. People he had known his entire _**life**_ did not show him this much affection until he was _**dead**_.

Wolfram touched Conrad's shoulder, "Oh come on! Stop crying."

Abruptly Conrad did stop crying and his body tensed as he looked around. Softly he whispered, "Wolfram?...Are you there?"

Ok this was weird. It seemed as if Wolfram's words had been heard again.

"You stupid human! I'm right in front of you!" Wolfram screamed rudely but Conrad did not seem to hear.

Maybe the trick was in having contact.

He reached out and touched Conrad shoulder then, "Stupid Conrad! I like _**white**_ Lilies, and hate the green ones!"

Conrad for once in his life was truly surprised. He couldn't _see_ Wolfram but he could _hear_ him. He recognized his (slightly spoiled) little brother's (slightly pissed of) voice.

"Wolfram if I really am hearing you, then I am really hearing you… hearing me hearing you."

Wolfram thought he may have spooked Conrad because he wasn't making sense.

"So, you can hear me right?" This was a good chance from Wolfram to secure his body and make sure no one buried it.

"Yes."

"Then I'll get straight to the point. Conrad I need you to make sure that my body does not get buried."

"Why?"

"Because I am not dead and will be alive again shortly, and to do that -- I need my body."

"What has happened to you?" Conrad looked around trying to see a clue to where Wolfram was standing.

"I'm in front of you"

Conrad head swivelled back, "oh."

Wolfram sighed, "Basically, Shinou came-"

Conrad interrupted "The Original king?!"

Wolfram scowled though no one saw, "Yes him! Do you want to me continue or what?"

"Yes sorry, please do."

"Anyway, he said he could save me but the only way was for my soul to be separated from my body for about a week so that my wounds could heal."

Conrad nodded. "So how do you plan to get back _into_ your body?"

Wolframs scowl deepened. "I don't know yet…"

A thoughtful silence flowed from Conrad, and a hateful and distressful one from Wolfram.

"I'm going to go to Yuuri now…" Wolfram was about to move his hand.

"Wait. What are you going to do?"

"I am going o wake him up! That wimp of a king doesn't even know he has people worried over him."

Conrad smiled sadly "You…still love him don't you?... Even after what he said…"

Wolfram flinched. He had managed to completely forget about the argument. It seemed in the distant past now. He didn't reply.

Conrad saw this as a sign to continue speaking, "Wolfram, I told you that what Yuuri had said he did not mean it. He cares for you. It is because of his sadness of losing you that he has not awoken and is still sleeping."

Wolfram remembered his words… _I miss you…__**I miss you a lot.**_

Quietly Wolfram spoke. "I will go talk to him right now, in his dreams. The way I am talking to you."

He was about to leave to go to Yuuri but then added, "I might say something to him so if he decides to go somewhere with my body, let him."

Wolfram removed his hand and walked out the large doors as Conrad stood there puzzling over what had passed between them.

---------------

As Wolfram left Conrad and headed towards the Maoh's room he thought about how things would be when he awakened. How would people react? Hopefully happy. If they weren't he would sing them with fire until they were! Some of them were sooo ungrateful to him.

He had now reached the door to the chambers that were his and Yuuri's, but how much longer would it be that way…

He opened the doors and walked slowly, quietly not wanting to wake Yuuri up (even though he couldn't make a sound) but also out of a habit.

Yuuri was sleeping it seemed. He had been doing that for a while now. Was Wolfram really the reason why Yuuri would refuse to wake? Was it because Yuuri thought that when he awoke Wolfram would not be there beside him?

Wolfram truly wanted to believe but he was scared that believing might hurt him and he did not which to feel the pain of heartbreak again. Once (if even a little) was too much. He supposed he would just wait until he woke up, alive, in his body again and see how Yuuri acted and reacted. Wolfram supposed that if Yuuri would never return the affection that Wolfram had for him then, the only thing left was to go away (and live away from Yuuri)-but only _**after**_ he got his revenge.

On the other hand, if Yuuri liked him…loved him, well then, things could always change. Maybe.

Wolfram focused his energy onto his hand and brushed away hair from Yuuri's forehead-just like he did when he was alive. He then gently put his hand on his Yuuri's head and willed himself to enter Yuuri's thoughts and Yuuri's dreams.

-888888-

---------------

This Chapter is up faster then the others for all the people who reviewed. This is for you!

Thank you for reviewing! It made me SOOOOO happy. See this is the fruit of your labours! (Yes, I say weird things)

I put this chap up especially to show people that I have most of the story typed (or written _somewhere_) but my motivation to type comes from the reviews I get so…your reviews help me! I truly hope you like this fanfic (since it my first) and keep on reading till the chapters run out. In other word, until the stories finished. Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors (I have a lot of other things to do and so little time. I apologize. Forgive me.)

Again I know its annoying but review Plz. (thanks)

-IN the next chapter Wolfram enters Yuuri's dream and meets someone there and finds a way…-


	5. Chap 5: That Plan

**Chapter 5: That Plan**

**KYO KARA Maoh: fan fiction: yuurixwolfram**

**Title: That plan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara maoh or the characters. Though I wish I did-but then don't we all! ;). **

**Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram had an argument and right after that; Wolfram was fatally injured and died. Yuuri is shocked and is coming to realize his feelings. But he thinks it's too late. But did Wolfram really die? If not, then how will he get back into his body? And then what will happen?**

**Rated: T?-(not really there nothing bad except slight yoai.)**

**Genre: Yuuram, romance, angst... and something else?**

**Next chap: will take a while to put on so be prepared to practice patience and wait like good kids.**

Well people this is the long awaited chapter. Sorry it took time but just to warn you that next one will take even longer because I am pretty busy. The next chap will take even longer to put up so you gotta be satisfied with this one. Enjoy it! And review…

888

Dark. Yup, it was definitely dark. Almost to dark to see. Wolfram looked from side to side. He wasn't really _in_ Yuuri's head he knew, but would appear as if he was. His misty body was probably still standing _outside_ this dark place of Yuuri's mind.

Wolfram looked at both his sides until he caught sight of a curled up figure a dozen steps away from him. He assumed this must be Yuuri and as he got closer, his assumption was confirmed. Yuuri was sitting crouched, hugging his knees to his chest with only his mop of jet black hair showing due, to his face being hidden.

Wolfram could hear the sound of sobbing and suddenly flashes of blue light seemed to pulse all around him. Ribbons of water flew and glided all around. Everything in here seemed so…sad…gloomy…and heartbreaking.

Wolfram knew this was all Yuuri's doing so the best solution to a problem like this was so comfortingly and subtlety assure Yuuri, as well as trying not to startle him and to try to get him to stop crying, so of course what _Wolfram_ did was this:

"Hey, Wimp! Will you just **stop** crying already!?" The direct approach was always good. No matter what the situation.

The on and off pulsing of the light stopped, and instead became a steady source.

Slowly and uncertainly, Yuuri lifted his head to inspect that familiar voice.

----

His eyes met the eyes of the figure in front of him. His jaw dropped. There was Wolfram… standing right in front of him! Was this his imagination? But he hadn't been thinking of Wolfram like this, (all pure and misty looking). He had been remembering the battle and his fiancés bloodied body. Yuuri's unhinged jaw still hung open and his coal black eyes widened like a puppy's. A fly could have peacefully settled in that big mouth.

Calmly as if used to all this, Wolfram walked over to Yuuri and gracefully pushed Yuuri's chin up and closed his hanging mouth. He then stepped back, folded his arms, and angrily stared at his fiancé.

"You're always cheating on me Yuuri!" Wolfram huffed and stared at Yuuri.

Yuuri had not gotten over his initial shock and therefore just stared sombrely.

As if exasperated Wolfram continued, "You're acting all innocent and crying to get all the females to get worried about so that they'll come rushing over. I know you are! Your innocent look doesn't fool me!"

Finally confusion took over Yuuri, "But I…You…aren't you dead…?"

Wolfram moaned crossly, "Even if I am, that doesn't mean that you can start cheating on me without my knowledge and approval." He looked steadily at Yuuri, "And for your information, I am **not** dead."

Yuuri was mystified as ever but smiling at his typical fiancés reaction and asked, "But you are a ghost in front of me so I suppose you are dead right?"

Wolfram as if explaining to a child slowly spoke, "Look Yuuri, I may seem dead right _now_, but I won't be for much longer because my soul will reunite with my body which presently is healing its wounds that I got saving you."

Hearing this Yuuri's eyes lit with unsure joy. He did want to believe this but he had never heard of anyone coming back to life. But then, Wolfram was not normal and quite stubborn. Maybe stubborn enough to have cheated death or found a way to live again.

Then he realized the last sentence that Wolfram had said. He had died protecting Yuuri and Yuuri had been very mean to him, he felt very sorry now. But was it too late to make amends?

Was Wolfram angry at him? Did he want an apology? But he didn't seem too mad, since he had said it so casually. Besides if he was going to live again then all could be forgiven right?

Wolfram was going to live again! Yuuri would be able to apologize _properly_ then and… say some other things that he should have before but, only losing it made him realize it's value.

Yuuri was slipping away again a look of silent joy on his face.

"Hey Yuuri," Wolfram was speaking again and that got Yuuri's attention. It was so lovely to hear that stubborn blonde's voice again. He had thought he would never hear it again. He was happy, with all his moments of sorrow washed away with the prospect of seeing Wolfram again.

"Yuuri listen. I need you to do something for me-other then not cheating on me- could you-," His voice cut off. Wolfram didn't want to put Yuuri in danger, but then the Maoh _was_ capable of taking care of himself when he got into sticky situations. His duty to justice and all.

Besides, when Wolfram woke up he could protect the Maoh. He wasn't going to die easily a second time. But wait...the argument. Wolfram kept forgetting about _that_. No he couldn't ask Yuuri. He would probably have to ask someone else. If Yuuri didn't like him and didn't want to see him then it was best if he left here. He had no right now to be in his mind.

Yuuri saw the obvious contradicting of emotions on Wolfram's face. It looked like Wolfram was about to leave. Over their time together he had gotten quite good at figuring out what they meant. He knew he had to say something.

"Wolfram, listen to _me_. I didn't get a chance to apologize to you. I want to apologize to you now, thought I am not 100 sure if this is actually real but… I want to tell you that… I miss you. Okay? If there is something you would like me to do then ask. I will do it, just ask. I want to help you live again. I mean if that's possible." Yuuri looked confidently into Wolfram's eyes. He wanted to right his wrong. Confidence flowed in his eyes and something more. Something that Wolfram didn't quite understand and was hesitant to recognize least he be disappointed.

Wolfram felt the authority behind those eyes and the plea to be forgiven and given another chance. Yuuri really was surprising. He seemed to have hidden qualities that surfaced now and then and at times, startled Wolfram.

Wolfram took a breath and while looking down, continued where he had left of. "I was going to ask if…my body. Could… Take my body to the forest nearby here, after 2 days. From what I remember, there should be a clearing there." He looked up with hope in his eyes.

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram. A sweet reassuring smile then spoke, "For you Wolfram, anything." Then Yuuri's eyes closed drowsily and he appeared to go to sleep.

All Wolfram had been able to tell Yuuri was what he had. He wondered: why was Yuuri suddenly going to sleep? Now he was feeling a sudden tug on his arm from outside. And suddenly his hand was pulled off of Yuuri's head.

Wolfram opened his eyes and blinked as his hand was abruptly at his side and not on Yuuri's forehead where he had last put it. Something had happened.

Wolfram quickly turned around on guard, and came face to face with…Shinou.

-----------------------

Wolfram's face which had been confused over Yuuri just a while ago turned to a deep grimace as he saw who had taken him away from Yuuri. Luckily he was able to control his hot temper as a dose of 'Yuuri' always did the trick. He couldn't be _**too**_ mean or rude since it was because of Shinou that he was going to able alive again. But could the 'great' Original King _at least_ tell him how to get back into his body. Nooooo.

Wolfram scowled as Shinou smiled.

Shinou chuckled. "Why Wolfram, I would almost think that you're not pleased to see me."

Why the hell should he be pleased? Not trusting himself to speak, Wolfram just closed his eyes and grinded his teeth.

The Original king smiled. "So Wolfram, have you figured out the way to get back into your body?"

Wolfram knew Shinou knew that Wolfram didn't know. He was just being mean.

"No." Wolfram said just one word that held a sufficient amount of anger. Due to his anger he didn't think he could speak in sentences _**just**_ _yet_ and not say a 'grave' insult.-(don't mind the pun)

Shinou circled Wolfram as if he were a caged bird that knew it was to behave for its master. "Well Wolfram, since I am of such a generous nature," at that Wolfram couldn't help but shoot death glares, but the Original King smoothly ignored him, "and since you are being such a good boy and keeping a grip on that infamous anger of yours, I will give you a hint to the answer you need."

Well _**that**_ got Wolfram's interest.

"I see that I've got your undivided attention." Shinou seemed to smirk when he said that. "Of course, there will be a price," at which Wolfram opened his mouth to speak but Shinou held up a hand and cut him off continuing, "That I will collect well in the future."

Wolfram was uncertain to agree, but he didn't have much of a choice. This might be his only chance to figure out the way to get into his body.

"Fine I accept and agree." Wolfram looked at Shinou, a bit impatient to get this information which to him may be priceless in his condition.

---

Wolfram was now convinced that the Original king had a big 'thing' going for smiling.

Shinou smiled. Again.

"Okay my blond soldier, to enter your own body you must first enter something such as an object or a person. Soon after you must get that object to make contact with your body (preferably somewhere on your face) for your soul to pass through to your body."

Wolfram took that in and committed it to memory. Then he asked, "So I can enter a person as well?"

Wolfram azure eyes (of their own traitorous and betraying accord) turned to look at the sleeping form of Yuuri.

Shinou saw where his eyes traveled and also lay his eyes on the sleeping Yuuri. The Original King seemed to glide over majestically to stand beside the bed where Yuuri lay.

Shinou looked at Yuuri's face then to Wolfram's threatening one and then back to Yuuri's sleeping face. "My, he looks quite innocent when he's asleep." He traced an elegant finger over Yuuri's face and down his jaw line.

Yuuri's features twitched and he released a breath as if feeling the finger touching him.

Wolfram hissed, not caring who he was addressing, "Don't. Touch. Him." He wasn't sure about Yuuri's feeling but he wasn't going to let anyone mess with the double black boy.

Shinou just smiled. This time it seemed as an all-knowing smile. Wolfram despised this new smile as well as all the variety of others. Now the Original king chuckled, "Possessive aren't we?" Shinou teased.

Wolfram had no other option but to glare. Glare _dreadfully_ that is.

---

It was getting shady outside since it was late evening, and the sky was getting darker by the minute.

The Original king was standing by the present Moah's bed and staring at him, with a smile slowly spreading over his features. The Blonde Original king moved his hand toward his face.

Shinou kissed two of his fingers slowly, (lovingly even) (SIDE NOTE: index and middle finger, for all you people who like detail) and placed them on Yuuri's lips. It _could_ be considered a very ahem _affectionate_ gesture _**or**_ an indirect kiss. Wolfram believed the latter.

The Blonde fiancé's eyes were burning daggers. Daggers that were made with jagged sides to inflict _maximum_ pain. If looks could kill, Wolfram would have topped all records and probably roasted and fried the Maoh… Make that _deep_ fried him till he burned.

Wolfram was seething though he tried not to show it-too much. He utterly failed at that.

--

The Shinou had counted on this typical jealous-Wolfram reaction. He loved seeing Wolfram like this. It was quite fun. Wolfram did look so much like his (Shinou's) _beautiful self_, that it was fun to make him play out emotions that Shinou would not be caught dead with.(pun again , I know)

The Original king chuckled. "Don't worry I won't steal him from you… though I could if I wanted to."

Wolfram hands instinctively went for his sword and he realized he didn't have it.

Shinou tut-tuted and looked at Wolfram in mock disapproval. "Really wolfram, you have yet to master you anger."

Wolfram eyes were blazing and he wished Shinou would just leave. Shinou on the other hand wanted to tease the blonde a little more. It was oh so amusing and Shinou didn't get to do it much often.

Shinou bent and brushed his lips on Yuuri's forehead. Yuuri's brows furrowed as if he felt that contact in his sleep.

Wolfram said with barely restrained anger. "Leave. Him. Alone!" To hell with formalities!

Shinou walked over to Wolfram and smiled evilly as he looked at him. Wolfram stared back.

"You know wolfram," Shinou spoke casually; "If you aren't able to go back into you're body you can always come to me."

"I'd rather die then be with you."

"How ironic since you are already dead" Before wolfram could react Shinou bent and planted a kiss on wolfram's cheek.

"Arg..." Wolfram moved back.

Shinou smiled at Wolfram's disgusted look and started to walk away toward a wall. As he walked, he looked back and smiled at wolfram saying, "Goodbye my little Wolfram. I am always waiting…" before he disappeared in mid step.

---

Wolfram shrieked in anger. It was childish but whatever. It wasn't like anyone could hear him.

He couldn't even do anything to Shinou since he owned him his life. Oh how ones life can takes such cruel turns.

Once he had calmed down, he walked over to the sleeping Yuuri. He was thinking that even if he woke up, it was unlikely that he would stay mad. He just loved him to much. Yes it would break his heart and yes he might occasionally get majorally angery but…He could never truly stay mad. Not against Yuuri. He didn't really know when he had started loving Yuuri so much but it had just happened. And he had started to hope that maybe Yuuri returned his feelings. All these thoughts were driving him **crazy**! He had to go out or something.

Wolfram slowly walked out the big doors and walked through the hallways. He realized how much he would miss his home if he really died. This was where he had spent his entire life and in every nook and cranny here was a memory.

Wolfram wondered how his mother was dealing with the loss of her youngest son.

Wolfram walked though the familiar corridors, intent to find out how his beloved mother was. Thinking about his mother, he thought that she looked a lot like him. Like the female version of him that he would never be. Maybe if Wolfram had been a woman then it would have been easier for Yuuri to except him. He… no. Wolfram was a man and either he would be accepted as a man or not accepted at all. He had his man's pride and nothing could take that away.

Before he knew it he had reached his mother's grand private chambers. Even before he reached the door he heard sniffling. His mother had been crying. Wolfram's pace quickened. Here was something he had not thought about. How his mother would react. She was a very happy and joyful person so… for her to be crying and grieving this much was a big thing. Wolfram guessed that this mother did care for him deeply. More deeply then she probably ever showed. He realized that with him being gone (or 'dead') people were actually showing how much he had meant to them. The thought made him smile.

He focused on his hands and opened the door just by a few inches. His mother was sitting on her bed, clutching tightly onto a pillow as if her life depended on it. She was sobbing. Her blond hair so like his own, was not its usual happy bouncy curls but, fell all around her in soft, sad cascading waves.

His mother looked so vulnerable. He felt as if were intruding on a private moment and decided to leave. He went back out hence the way he had come.

Before he left, he heard his mother say something. She was making promises to him as if he were there with her.

"Oh my little wolfram. Come back to your mother..." She wiped tears from her face. She did it very delicately. Miserable or not, she had a certain amount of image to uphold.

"If you do, I _promise_ to never dress you in frilly dresses ever again. I won't even put make-up on you, or buy you red bows." She sobbed. "Please come back."

She started sobbing again, "I promise, no more blue _**or**_ pink bows…"

Wolfram blushed. Now he felt _really_ bad to see his mother in such a sate but, -- the good thing was that when he came back, he could tell his mom that he was keeping her to her promise. Yes!!!! No more of those repulsive, hideous and foul womanly dresses for him! Freedom!

With a sad thought about his mother(but knowing she would be better when she saw him) but a happy one about his newly appointed freedom from dresses(and bows), Wolfram made his way back to Yuuri's room. He didn't really have much else to do. He still had 2 days left till he could go back into his body.

But,

He was better prepared now. He had a **plan**. And being _his_ plan it would be flawless. It would be perfect. _He_ was _**special**_ like that after all.

---8--8--8--8---

And how was the chapter? I totally hoped you liked it. This story is kind of taking more time then I would have liked. Put this up a little late because I had to study for a science test. Also, if people wish for me to write long, lovely and satisfying (and imaginative) chapters, then you are going to have to wait a while. Patience is a virtue after all. I have to think up and type the rest of the story because this is about how much I had done previously.

To all of you who are reading this… Thank you

To all of those who commented…I luv u!


	6. Chap 6: 2 long days

**Chapter 6: 2 long days**

**KYO KARA Maoh: fan fiction: yuurixwolfram**

**Title: 2 long days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or the characters. Though I wish I did-but then don't we all! ;). **

**Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram had an argument and right after that; Wolfram was fatally injured and died. Yuuri is shocked and is coming to realize his feelings. But he thinks it's too late. But did Wolfram really die? If not, then how will he get back into his body? And then what will happen?**

**Rated: T?-(not really there nothing bad except slight yoai.)**

**Genre: Yuuram, romance, angst... and something else?**

Hello again! Yes I have finally put up another chap. I don't know if the quality of the chap is not as good as the others because I did this faster then I probably wanted to. But life sucks and you can't get what you always want. Thanks to you people who reviewed. Believe it not, it seriously helped.

Sooooo…. Read on!!!!

---

When Wolfram had come into the room he seen Yuuri snoozing. He wondered why God had to make Yuuri so cute and irresistible. The world was never fair.

He thought about going back into Yuuri's mind but decided against it. It might trigger another episode with Shinou. Shinou's face was the last face he wanted to see since he now had the information he needed. Wolfram felt tired again. He thought it might be due to the fact that he was not alive anymore and his body needed to rest more then usual.

He walked drowsily to the other side of Yuuri's bed. With one last look at Yuuri's upturned face, he lay down and went to sleep.

--- -

Wolfram dreamed for the first time. It was like any other dream **except** Yuuri was in it. He was talking to Yuuri and Yuuri was talking back. But something was wrong. In is dream Wolfram was back in his flesh and blood body and Yuuri was telling him that he never wanted to see Wolfram's face ever again. In the dream Wolfram's heart broke but somehow he knew it was just a _dream_ and kept telling himself that that was not the reality. He was having a dream within a dream. That in reality Yuuri had been extremely worried and grieved. More even, then he was for anyone else. That had to mean something. Again his dream changed and see saw him self as a young man riding up on his horse to stop by Yuuri. They were alone on top of a hill and the breeze was blowing around. There were green hills as far as the eye can see. Yuuri looked him (in his dream) and smiled.

"I'm glad I changed my mind before Wolfram," Yuuri jumped of his horse and plopped onto the grassy ground. Wolfram followed suit sitting close to Yuuri. Yuuri leaned over gracefully, all clumsiness gone from when he was young and rubbed his cheek with Wolframs. Then Yuuri kissed Wolframs warm and pink cheek and told him, "You make me complete."

Wolfram thought that his dream was showing him how much he loved Yuuri. Yuuri had changed him. Yuuri was the only person that had the power to ultimately make or break him. He yearned to be acknowledged and loved by Yuuri but only time would tell his fate.

With these sorts of dreams of past present and future wolframs sank deeper in to the mysterious dimension of his dreams.

8------8

Yuuri had had the most peculiar dream. Not a bad dream. No, no it wasn't bad. Not in the very least. But it was different from what he had expected. It had given him hope. But hope was not always a good thing. False hope could be given to him and then all his heart would shatter again.

But… Wolfram in his dream had felt so _**real**_. He had said the same kind of things Wolfram would have if he were alive. The Wolfram in his dream had also asked him something. Wolfram had asked him to take his body to the forest nearby. To a clearing. He would try his best to do what Wolfram wished. It was the least it could do.

Seeing Wolfram in his dream had eased a little of the pain that was on Yuuri's heart. He still felt completely miserable and like the world was about to crumble into darkness, but in the darkness was a spark of hope and he would do his best to make that spark into a flame.

He owed Wolfram. And he wanted him **back**. Yuuri hadn't realized how much he depended on Wolfram until he was gone.

Yuuri was now sitting on his bed which felt achingly lonely.

Yuuri wanted to go talk to Conrad. He would tell Conrad what he saw. It could just be (though he hoped it wasn't) some sorts of hallucination/mirage because his heart ached to touch, feel and see Wolfram. No. He couldn't think such negative thoughts. He must remain optimistic. Yuuri got out of bed and changed his cloths right in the room. He might have not done that if he had known that Wolfram was in the bed and saw him changing. But then, Wolfram thought he was dreaming and seeing Yuuri half naked so it wasn't like anything happened. After 3 seconds, Wolfram was back to sleep and Yuuri left the room to find Conrad.

--

Yuuri had decided to go and talk to Conrad. Conrad was like and older brother in this world. He could always go to him for advice and help on all matters. And soon as Yuuri closed the door behind him and took a few steps he thought he saw a dash of white and purple and the next thing he knew his very life was being squeezed out of him.

This was Günter's doing of course. The man couldn't control his emotions.

"Oh Your Majesty! You're alive!" Gunter tried to kiss Yuuri but Yuuri managed to escape Günter's clutches just barely. Günter was a big man after all.

"Ah, course I am Günter."

Gunter eyes sparkled like gems, he was so happy to see his King.

Yuuri saw what Günter might try to attempt to smother him again in his 'affection' so he asked him, "Gunter could you please tell me where Conrad is?"

Gunter face dropped a little. He decided maybe now wasn't the best time to get his majesty to like him more. Oh well perhaps this was a test to prove his patience to gain Yuuri's love. He would pass the test. He would be helpful to his majesty.

"Conrad was taking a bath when I last saw him but I think he is in the library now."

Yuuri smiled a dazzling smile full of warmth. "Thank you!"

Gunter felt in bliss. Yuuri's smile was bliss. Gunter started to melt.

Yuuri was worried so he said Günter's name which only worsened the state. Günter melted onto one of the walls until he was sitting leaning on the wall.

Yuuri unable to help the situations hurryingly said thanks and pretended to whistle and not notice a thing as he walked away. He had heard one of the maids coming. She would be able to help Günter.

-----

Yuuri did indeed find Conrad in the library. He was reading some books on the history of the country Shin Makako. When he noticed Yuuri had come in he put his book down. "Hello your majesty." Conrad smiled. "I am glad to see you better."

Yuuri grinned then turned it upside down and frowned. "I told you to call me Yuuri."

"Sorry Ma…Yuuri."

Yuuri was standing and starting to feel uncomfortable. Conrad seeing this pulled out a chair beside him at the table and indicated for Yuuri to take a seat.

"Actually Conrad, I came to you for advice and a favour…" He wasn't really sure how to begin.

Conrad nodded at Yuuri and encouraged him to continue.

"You see, I had this dream about Wolfram…" And so Yuuri came to tell what he had seen in his dream and the message that had been given to him.

At the end of Yuuri's confession Conrad smiled. "You know, I saw wolfram too (heard him actually), when I went to see his body he told me he was going to see you. To wake you up. "

"Really he did!?"

"Yes." Yuuri digested this new information. "So then what do you think I should do?" Yuuri looked up hopefully into Conrad's eyes as if doing so he would gain the wisdom of this older and wiser man.

"Well if you wish for my opinion I would do what Wolfram said too. I know my brother well and, if there was _anyone_ who could die and then find a way to live again, it would be him."

Yuuri too believed that. He had not lived with Wolfram as much as Conrad probably had but, he already knew of the blonde's stubbornness.

Yuuri looked at Conrad again. "In my dream he told me to go to a clearing in the woods with his body. Do you know about a clearing?"

Conrad thought for a moment. He spoke thoughtfully, "Yes, I remember a clearing that used to be a favourite place of Wolfram's."

"Then we will have to go there the day after tomorrow."

"Who will you take with you?"

Yuuri thought then looked imploringly at Conrad. "Would it be okay if only you came?" He continued quickly least he be interrupted. "Besides, it's not like we are going far from the castle and, what if this isn't even real and we both just _happened_ to dream about Wolfram?"

Conrad looked at Yuuri and his distressed face.

"Yuuri, how about if we take just one soldier as a look out. Would that be okay?"

Yuuri knew this was probably the best deal he was about to get so he quickly grabbed it. "Yes I guess that's fine." He got up getting ready to leave.

"I suppose I should go some papers and other stuff…" Yuuri sighed. He hated signing papers but at least his reading was getting better. He would ask for Wolfram's help if wolfram was back with him. NO, **when** wolfram was **back** with him.

"Goodbye your majesty. I will make all the necessary preparations."

"Thank you Conrad."

Yuuri left in a brighter mood then he had come with. He was so happy knowing that Wolfram would be back soon that he didn't even tell Conrad to call him Yuuri.

8----8

The next two days Yuuri was unable to focus on anything. His subjects were worried. The 3 maids tried to make Yuuri's favourite food from his world but he wouldn't eat much. He was always restless.

The whole castle was giving him a break. Yuuri did not have to do any studying or anything and for once, there were no problems that he might have to look at.

The only thing that was on Yuuri's mind, day and night was Wolfram.

He wondered how wolfram was. How would he be when he was back? Would he forgive Yuuri? Would Yuuri be able to fix everything? Would he even know the right thing to do? All of that and more was circling through his mind and endlessly tormenting him. He had so many doubts.

But he believed that wolfram would be back. What he had said to Conrad before was pure lie. Yuuri was a strong believer and once he believed something well then you would need hell to break loose to change his mind. He believed Wolfram would be back. True. part of his believing was pure personal feelings but, he also thought that Wolfram was just that kind of person… His spark of life couldn't be extinguished that easily.

-

The castles attendants were getting worried. They had expected their Majesty, Yuuri to be grieving for some more time. Yes, Yuuri had _shown_ that he did not care for Wolfram as a lover but he had shown that he cared for him as a very dear friend. But Yuuri did not seem to be grieving and instead always seemed to be deep in thought. He hardly paid much attention to anyone. Yuuri always seemed slightly dazed or his brow would be creased as if he were thinking.

People were worried that Yuuri had lost his mind or something. They of course, did not know that Yuuri was just waiting for the seemingly everlasting 2 days to past until... Wolfram would be **back**. And this time Yuuri planned to keep him for **good**.

--8---8---

And it's over…no not the story the chapter. There is probably going to be a few more chaps but I think I'll need to write an epilogue (long one?-maybe) to tie up some loose threads.

As always review.

I am also sorry to inform you that due to an overload of homeowrk he next chapter will take longer to be posted (or maybe faster if you pray) sorry for the delay.

The next chapter for some insane reason…. makes me laugh. Sometimes I crack myself up.

If anybody wants to know, I wrote this vampire short story and my friends loved it so I am writing a sequel so tell me, what would be more interesting:

1. The old powerful (female) vampire is attacked by vampire hunters but for some weird reason they take her to their hideout instead of killing her which is what they usually do.

**Or**

2. The old powerful vampire (female) is attacked by 3 hunters but she kills 2 of them and the other gets away. She also manages to get a stake (which _could_ kill her) in her stomach because she was distracted and now she has to find a place to stay and think about what is going on. She has to leave her 'home' because reinforcements are probably coming to finish her off.

If you have time, tell me your opinion in your review or something. Thanks.


	7. Chap 7: Getting him back!

**Chapter 7: Getting him back!**

Hello! And hi! How r ya? Anyway, sorry for taking so long. Blame it on laziness not me. I am just the humble vessel from which these words pour through. Ok I'll stop talking since you probably won't read this anyway and because you probably want to read… **Review**!!!...read…drink blood….become vampires… (What the hell am I typing?)….just ignore this…see u later…

REVIEW!! roar

-----(00)-----

2 Days Later:

When wolfram woke up after his long nap (exactly 2 days later) he immediately looked to the other side of the bed. Even in the twilight darkness of the night he saw that his cheater had disappeared.

That wimp! Even if he didn't _know_ that Wolfram was sleeping beside him, he should have stayed in bed. That wimp. He was lucky Wolfram was feeling generous and happy because soon he would be back into his body. Then as Yuuri (the maoh) always said: Justice would be served. He would make sure.

Wolfram looked around the room, searching every corner. He was alone again. He didn't like being lonely. It deflated his mood.

Wolfram wanted to take advantage of the hours he had left in his ghostly form. He decided to do something very un-wolfram like. He decided to play a trick. –On Yuuri of course.

Yuuri was a cheater after all (even if Wolfram had decided to forgive him for his past cheatings—a little).

Wolfram really was too generous on the wimp. He was going to do something about that!

He sat there thinking deeply. His plan was forming. This ghost form was having side effects on him. He might even forget this plan when he went back to his body. It would be so like Shinou to mess with him like that.

Well when he was back into his body he would think this over and see if he should follow through. Maybe he would change his mind when he was back to being completely and wholly Wolfram.

Wolfram got out of the bed and walked off. The sun was rising. This was his last day in this form. Not many people would be expecting him back. When he did come back he would be able to see who was happy to see him and who was not. Mainly he was thinking if Yuuri would be happy. Would he be pleased? That wimp always made him unsure. Yuuri should clearly say that he loved Wolfram or let him go. Going would hurt terribly but at least it would be the hard clear truth. It would be something sure. Yuuri just made him so insecure of everything!

Thinking aside from these dark thoughts Wolfram tried to make himself be happy for the events that were about to unfold today. He was still unsure about how he would get into his body but he knew it was include Yuuri. Everything always included Yuuri. It only seemed reasonable that when there was Wolfram there was Yuuri.

Wolfram walked away from the window sill. He was thinking about if there was anything else that he wanted to do in this form before he had to leave it forever. Not that he would be **sad** to leave. He would be ballisticly happy. But he just couldn't get the nagging feeling that perhaps Yuuri would reject him. Wolfram really did not what that to happen. As much as he told himself he wouldn't care, truthfully he **really** did. A lot.

As wolfram was deeply submerged into his thoughts, he heard the door to the room open.

He turned around to see Yuuri coming in with his head bowed. Yuuri sighed, exhaling slowly.

--------8---8--------

Yuuri sighed, exhaling slowly. He was so tired but in a way also a little anxious. Today he was going to go and **hopefully** get Wolfram back.

He missed being called wimp like never before.

Yuuri walked across the room and went onto his bed. He plopped himself down and his body jumped slightly from the springs in the mattress. He was seriously nervous. He needed to unwind. Maybe speaking out loud would help. It wasn't like anyone would hear him.

Yuuri put his hands over his face.

"Seriously Wolfram……… why did you have to leave? " Yuuri clenched his teeth. "And it's **all** my fault!" He clenched his fist. "I **am** a wimp after all…"

He turned the other way and dug his head into his pillow.

-

Wolfram watched him silently. He wasn't going to interfere in this. He wanted to see what Yuuri what do. He would never get an opportunity better then this.

-

"Sometimes… I hate myself…" Yuuri said softly. So softly, that Wolfram barely heard it. Wolfram blinked. Was this really Yuuri? The guy who always had a smile for everyone. The guy who was so happy all the time that it sometimes made Wolfram sick? This guy…saying he hated himself?

Yuuri faced upward again and roughly wiped the tears off his face with the back of his sleeve.

He started talking to himself.

"I have to apologize. It's the **least** I can do." He paused. "**And** I **will** tell him." Slowly Yuuri got up, oblivious to Wolfram's watchful eyes.

Yuuri walked over to Wolframs closet by the wall and stared at it.

_What the hell was the wimp going to do?_ was what Wolfram was thinking.

Yuuri opened the closet door and found the thing that he wanted. It was pink and it was frilly. It was the last think that Wolfram expected to see.

It was Wolfram's nightie.

Yuuri eyes seemed half closed. Yuuri looked at the door to his room and then to his window where the sun was rising. He went back to his bed and unfolded Wolfram's nightgown, he hugged it. Hugged it! He clutched it to his chest as if he was squeezing the life out of it.

Yuuri seemed unconscious to everything around him. He held Wolfram's pink nightdress to his face and sniffed it, inhaling the scent. Yuuri wanted t o memorizes Wolfram's fragrance. He really missed Wolfram a lot. To much he thought, then if Wolfram was **just** a friend. He missed him **more** then that. Way more…

-8-8-8-8

Abruptly, there was a knock on the Moah's door.

Stumbling, his moment of cool maturity gone, Yuuri stuffed Wolfram's nightgown under his pillow like a guilty criminal.

_I'll teach him that's not how you handle a nightgown,_ Wolfram thought frustrated. That dress was Wolframs favourite. It had given him the most of his desired results when he wore it in front of Yuuri. He didn't want it to get messed. He was planning on using it later!

The knock was a little louder. Quickly Yuuri answered the door to find one of his soldiers there.

"Ah, your majesty, ah Sir Conrad has ah, told me to tell you that, ah everything is ready and prepared and ah, he is waiting for you near the gates." This soldier was Joe. Wolfram didn't like Joe much. Joe always got red when he was near Yuuri and Wolfram thought that Joe had a **thing** going on for Yuuri. Wolfram couldn't blame Joe though, Yuuri was adorable. It was all Yuuri's fault.

"Tell Conrad that I will be right there" Yuuri started to look frantic, "Joe right?"

Joe nodded dumbly and turned a cherry red. Wolfram swore that one of these days Yuuri was going to kill someone with all his cuteness. The wimp must practice in front of the mirror or something to perfect his 'technique'.

"Thank you." Yuuri smiled beautifully and Joe's legs got all wobbly as he tried to walk away to deliver his message.

What frustrated Wolfram the most was that Yuuri acted all innocent. Did he really not notice what kind of effect he had on people?

Quickly Yuuri walked to his bed and pushed the gown further beneath the covers. He didn't want anyone to find it and he didn't have time to put it back properly. Quick as his clumsy self could allow, Yuuri ran a hand through his hair, saddled Morgif to his hip and with one last glance at the 'empty' room, he walked out the door.

-8-88—

Wolfram wondered how he would get to the clearing in the woods. Yuuri had probably left with Conrad right now on horse back. He doubted he could walk that far (or ride a horse). His _body_ seemed to be coming apart.

He thought if there was possibly any other way for him to get to his destination. Did this body have another mode of transportation? He thought about all the ghost stories that he had read from the library. The ghosts in it seemed to travel very fast from one place to another. Wolfram thought about this.

What if he could get to his destination by imagining himself being there? It shouldn't be hard since he practically weighed nothing and his body was just like air. It was worth a try anyway. If that didn't work then it was just his fault for not thinking this plan through. It was probably Yuuri's fault in some way too. It always was.

Wolfram started to imagine himself in his favourite clearing in the woods where he used to love to go as a child. That place held memories. He recalled the lush green of the grass and the swaying leaves in the breeze. He closed his eyes to help with the situation and thought has hard as he could about the place. He wanted to be there.

_Come on..._

---88---888---88---

The next thing Wolfram felt was a cool wind. So his plan had worked after all.

Wolfram turned himself around and did a 360 to take in the view. It was just as he remembered it. Almost every exact detail was still in place. This was a little clearing covered with the softest and greenest grass. The trees surrounding it were flourishing as well as green. He loved this little corner of the world.

Wolfram had sometime to himself since neither his body nor the way to it was here. So now it was time. Time to return to his body and continue living life.

Wolfram crossed his legs and sat down on the grass. He let himself relax. He thought about how close he had been to death before he had been given a chance to live. At first he had not cared. After all what did he have to return to? The embarrassment of being rejected? The embarrassment and deep hurt that he felt when he had heard those cutting words from Yuuri's mouth? The words which had made it clear what Wolfram was really like to Yuuri? The pity that he had seen in the eyes of those around him? No, Wolfram had absolutely no wish to return to that. He had not wanted to. Only his stubbornness to well, get **revenge** (revenge seemed a little childish now) had saved him ultimately and given him another chance at life. He had gotten to see things in a new light. In a way he supposed he should thank Shinou. Wolfram shivered. That was a chilling thought, to be in Shinou's debt. To have to thank him for something. That lecherous loser was going to demand a price. A high price no doubt which was his way.

What kind of awful price would Shinou come up with that could be an equal to Wolfram's life. He did not want to think it.

Wolfram thought about what he would do when he was back into his blood and flesh body. Again he couldn't help think about how people would react to him coming back. He just couldn't help but think about how Yuuri would take all this. Evidence had shown that maybe Yuuri might-just might maybe a teeny, tiny, winy bit at least **care** for Wolfram (like (love) him maybe? (was that to much to hope for)). Why else would he affect the elements so that the sky cried when he found out that Wolfram was dead? That was some solid evidence.

Wolfram was deep in his thoughts, swimming and floating in them and only came back from the deep well of his thoughts when he heard the pounding of hooves on grass. It was time.

88—88

Well, well, well…how was that? Liked it? Hated it? Tell me!!!!

Anyway Ya I had to take time because I'm trying to finish my work, (homework and stuff)

Also to the reviewer with the initials m and m (you know who u are- sorry I kind of forgot your name) are you really waiting to find out what Shinou's price is for Wolfram? Because I was seriously not going to write about it. Ummm, so if there are any other people (as well as mm) who want me to write about Shinou's price, please tell me so I'll make that a continuing fan-fic. How does that sound?

Also I actually never intended this to turn out as a ghost story… it was fate that made it so.

Also thank you to all the people who have reviewed religiously. God will be merciful upon you for showing me kindness.

**This is important** I am thinking of adding an epilogue to this story because of some things that need to be cleared. Such as Joe(ha ha, I find his name somehow.. funny-in a good way), and Wolfram's freedom from dresses. So you wanna **epilogue** or not? Tell ok?(maybe I'll write it anyway…maybe…)

As always I shall be faithfully awaiting you reviews that bring a moment of happiness into my rather dull high school life!

Review!!!!!

Next chapter: this is where Wolfram will finally, **finally** go back into his body and some question shall be answered? Ya I think that's a good summary.


	8. Chap 8: Back part 1

**Chapter 8: Back(part 1)**

--

----

Finally Yuuri had **finally** reached the spot. This had been where he was so anxious to get to. To right wrongs he had committed.

He had been-and was- so nervous that he had thought that he would for sure fall off his horse before he got to the clearing, but here he was and all in one piece.

Yuuri had to admit that the clearing was beautiful. It was a place of calm and tranquility. Only good could happen in such a place. The scenery of this place was right out of a story and so beautiful that it made Yuuri's heart ache.

"Yuuri would you like my help to get down?"

Yuuri turned to Conrad when he spoke and replied in a slightly dazed manner, "No I can get off my self." With that said, he slid off his horse. This clearing had this sort of effect on most people when they first got here. The Maoh was no exception. This place practically oozed calm magnificence and you would have to be utterly dumb not to feel it.

Conrad let Yuuri be temporarily distracted and he took in the surroundings. The Moah had been agitated for the past few days and this was helping. Conrad himself was quite curious to how Wolfram had thought about getting back into his body. Personally he had no idea about how one came back to life so he could not relate. It would be a surprise.

-

After awhile, Yuuri was back to this world from his admiring state. From the corner of his eye he saw a flash of white. Turing his head Yuuri saw Wolfram's body. It was being taken off of a horse. Wolfram was wrapped in the purest of whites from his neck to his toes he looked like a pure sacrifice.

Yuuri had not seen Wolfram since the day he had died because he didn't think he could stand such a sight. Seeing Wolfram brought a rush of feelings that Yuuri had just recently begun to analyse and sort. He was pretty sure about some things and believed that the rest would get clear and time went on.

Laying eyes on Wolfram made Yuuri feel momentarily unsure. Wolfram was the one that made him feel like this the most. His mind was whirl when he thought of him.

Under Yuuri's watching eyes, Conrad lay Wolfram down in the middle of the clearing in a bed of flowers. Yuuri's eyes softened and became slightly moist. He thought that Wolfram really looked beautiful like that. Lying down, he looked so peaceful. Yuuri knew that the real Wolfram was not like that. The Wolfram he knew was lively and quick to call him a wimp and when that Wolfram had disappeared from Yuuri's life, a big tattered black hole had appeared instead. Yuuri confessed to himself that he missed Wolfram like nothing else.

Was this really how much a friend missed a friend? Even is he was a dear friend? Yuuri knew that there were some friends who were so close to each other that they felt grieved if something happened to the other. But, this much? Yuuri doubted that. This grieving was more. This was truly heartfelt and too much to bear.

Wolfram was more to him then just a close friend whom he had come to trust with his life. Wolfram had become more yet, Yuuri had ignored these thoughts. He had thought it was too late when he had heard the words from Gisela telling him Wolfram terrible fate. He had come to his senses then. Yuuri knew better know. He had lost something precious to him and he wasn't going to loose it all over again. He would make sure of that. He would say what should have been said before had he not been such a liar to himself. Wolfram would know the truth.

-

Wolfram had heard the pounding of hooves and sat up. He knew that they had come. He saw Yuuri riding in the front looking magnificent. The wimp could look like a vulnerable yet sad strong king- such was a look that only Yuuri could pull of.

Wolfram got up from where he had been sitting peacefully. His mind -like Yuuri's- was rushing with a mixture of feelings.

Yuuri and Conrad's horses rode up to the exact middle of the clearing. He saw Yuuri's look of unsuppressed wonder as he laid eyes on the clearing. Wolfram remembered that he had been like this as well when he had first seen this place. Wolfram of course had been smaller then and everything had looked bigger but it still held the wonder now as it did before.

Wolframs eyes were drawn in by the bundle that Conrad was carefully taking off of a horse. What was in that bundle? It looked curiously like a person.

Wolfram walked a little closer …it was him!

His body!

Wolfram felt a sudden tug coming from that body that had no soul. He felt a deep yearn to once again be the host of that body. His body called out to him in a subtle way to reunite with it.

Wolfram looked at himself lying in the grass wrapped in pearly white and surrounded by flowers. He himself thought he looked like a vision. How did others see him? He felt someone come up and stand beside him. Turning his head, he saw that it was Yuuri. Even in this ghost form, being this close to Yuuri made his non-existing heart beat faster. There shoulders were barely touching though Wolfram was sure Yuuri didn't feel anything. He looked at Yuuri face, curious to see what he was thinking.

Yuuri was staring at Wolfram's lifeless body. He was unaware at that moment of Wolfram standing beside him. Wolfram kept looking at the black haired boys face. He rarely got to stare at the wimp like this, when he was all serious and unaware of him. Usually Yuuri would catch Wolfram watching and start blushing and force Wolfram to leave.

Wolfram saw Yuuri staring at his (beautiful) body and saw his eyes become moist. Why the hell were Yuuri's eyes moistening? Did he have dirt in them? He watched Yuuri squeeze his eyes for a second then continue to look at Wolfram's body. Yuuri eyes softened and his face held the look of someone who regretted something they had done (or not done) and only had the slightest of hope of redeeming themselves.

Wolfram thought that Yuuri looked sad. Was the wimp regretting those words he had said that day Wolfram had died? Was he perhaps hoping he had acted differently all those times? Did Yuuri want to fix all the mistake he had made? Was Wolfram even sure he wanted to belive all that? Would believing it make him more vulnerable? Wolfram was confused yet…yet…all the things he had seen these past days had ultimately led him to one conclusion. A conclusion that he was afraid to believe least he be hurt again.

These last few days had shown him and sometimes revealed to him other peoples feelings.

He had found out…though he was unsure to believe…..that Yuuri cared for him a lot. Perhaps more the Yuuri himself believed. The way Yuuri had acted at Wolfram's death had been the way you would act when your most beloved died. Was it possible that Wolfram was Yuuri's most beloved? Could it be that Yuuri card for him more then just a friend?

Wolfram squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep shuddering breath. He had to do this; he knew that this was the best way to return to his body. He had to do it now before he chickened out.

Wolfram opened his eyes and saw that Yuuri was standing right in front of him. His eyes were at level with Wolfram. Wolfram blinked and his heart quickened but Yuuri didn't seem to see him. Wolfram smiled even with all his morbid thoughts he had been thinking previously. Somehow that wimp had gotten to stand in front of him even though he didn't know Wolfram was there. Wolfram heart was beating fast again.

This was it. Once more he looked at Yuuri's face one last time and found reassurance there to do what he had to do.

With one deep calm breath he walked straight into Yuuri.

Entered his soul. There were now two complete souls in one body and each was completely open to the other. Completely open so that all there secrets, thoughts and feeling were presented to the other. This is what happened when Yuuri got possessed… by Wolfram.

---(0)---

Ahem. Yes this is a short chap but there is a reason. I put up this much because I thought people might want to read it faster because I take so long. If you don't get anything in this chap-or this fic-just ask me k? (I love replying to comments and stuff)

And yum yum… the last chap will be after this and then followed by the epilogue – (which is **not** about Shinou's price)

And people, you **Must** comment/review… (no u don't have to but I like it if you do!)

Also I have a question… it's a weird question but answer it...

**Q: what are some of your favourite words?**

ANS:Well mine are **sadist** (I find that word funny somehow) **mime** (it kinda sounds like mine but the people who are mimes are cool) **Caucasian** (no I'm not white (not being racist) but I like the way that word sounds. pronounce it and you might get what I mean) oh and cherish (Ya pronounce this too and I mean properly.) no u don't have to tell me I'm weird, I already know.

SO Ya, don't forget to review or I'll get you. Until Later…


	9. Chap 9: Back part 2

CHAPTER 9: Back part 2

**Sorry for taking so long. ENJOY**

When two souls reside in one body, many things can happen. The two souls can either reside in an eternal combat to see who takes control of the body or the body itself can reject the interfering soul.

But… that is not what happened when wolfram entered Yuuri. In this case, all of their memories, their feelings and thoughts were completely exposed to the other. Now both could see the others true self.

-X-

Yuuri felt a wave hit him. The power that hit him was not what he had expected. It was so sudden, so surprising that he took a few steps back. He had the feeling of intrusion as if he was not alone. It was felt as if his body was completely filled up so, he shut his eyes and in his mind he saw a reddish white light.

-X-

Wolfram felt awkward and panicked. Yuuri's body kept trying to push him out, telling him that this was not his. It wasn't like that was Wolfram's intention so he tried his best to ignore the feeling.

What Wolfram saw when he entered, was a blue pulsing light that kept getting brighter by the second. It appeared to be coming from in front of him. All this was happening in his mind and he was sure Yuuri could see it too.

---X---

All of a sudden before either boy could realize what was happening the lights disappeared. It felt as if it had been ripped away. As if a veil had been lifted.

The light was replaced by images. Each boy witnessed images that belonged to the other as well as their own. It was as if the images were sucked from them like water and then told to flow into the other.

-

Now that Yuuri and Wolfram shared a body, they shared their memories.

Pictures flew by. Yuuri ads a small boy dressed by his mother in a pink dress complete with bow. It made Wolfram smile and Yuuri blush; though each could not see the other, they knew the other was watching.

Another picture of Wolfram as a little boy all blond curls and cherub face which made Yuuri's heart lurch.

More things were shown such as Yuuri's first day of school where he had felt as bit self-conscious and shy and because his mom had forced him to where a bow. She had said that it made him look gentle manly. Yuuri had really doubted that.

Then there was Wolfram as a young boy learning sword fighting from Conrad. Wolfram little lithe body was sweaty as both brother's sparred and performed the intricate dance of swords. Wolfram had been burning with a desire to beat his brother then though he didn't want to make a fool in front of everyone… and so, each witnessed the others memories and feelings. Wolfram saw Yuuri being bullied and felt how surprised and scared Yuuri had been when his head was put into a toilet and he ended up in a different world. Wolfram felt a sorry for Yuuri, realizing how frightened he must have been when that happened. Just like that, each of the boys' lives was played out to both of them like a movie, whether they liked it or not.

--XX—XX—XX

Many, many events were seen. Both were oblivious to the time and totally fixed on the images in front of them. The scene where Yuuri had slapped Wolfram thus proposing came. Both felt the others emotions. Yuuri had been utterly clueless to what he had done while Wolfram had been embarrassed then angry. Later the engagement had meant more to Wolfram then Yuuri ever realized. On and on the play of memories went… another time Yuuri and Wolfram saw a memory of Wolfram's. Wolfram had been staring at Yuuri. Through Wolfram's eyes Yuuri saw how Wolfram saw him: cute, kind hearted, wimpy ( a bit naive) but…lovely…Yuuri blushed in his mind. Wolfram had never actually told him what he really though of him so seeing I like that was a bit…new.

Next came one of those infrequent scenes where it was Yuuri who looked at Wolfram. Wolfram was reading in the big library. He hadn't noticed when Yuuri had silently slipped into the room. It seemed that the blond had been very engrossed in his book.

Yuuri had actually some in to ask him something but had stopped when he realized Wolfram had not noticed him enter.

It was probably then Yuuri had first seriously thought how handsome wolfram really was. Wolfram looked calm and mature sitting there. He looked like and intelligent elegant angel.

Yuuri had quietly left with a red face, his question completely forgotten.

Wolfram's eyes widened when he saw this. So, **did** indeed find him attractive. He smiled to himself. This was new!

More images, more memories. Wolfram trying to help Yuuri do something. Wolfram was trying to ask Yuuri what he thought of him but Yuuri wouldn't answer. He said he was busy. Wolfram asked again what Yuuri thought of him but Yuuri said he had to go somewhere and didn't have time to answer Wolfram's questions. Yuuri had then left the room as fast as he could. That little episode had left wolfram feeling rejected and hurt.

Yuuri saw this. Yuuri felt how hurt Wolfram had been about how Yuuri had brushed him off though he had not shown it.

Yuuri also realized how rude he had been to dismiss Wolfram like that just because he had felt uncomfortable answering his question. He shouldn't have done that.

Meanwhile, Wolfram was wondering if Yuuri had seen that that and if he realized what he had done in the past. Then he felt a bit ashamed for wanting to make Yuuri feel bad for what he had done. Other people, he didn't care about but, Yuuri was one of a kind.

Wolfram felt vulnerable now that all his feelings were known to Yuuri.

More images and memories until the day wolfram had died.

Yuuri saw through Wolfram's eyes what he had said and realized the full proximity of his careless words. Wolfram just watched silently.

Yuuri saw how deeply he had hurt wolfram with his sharp casual words. He felt wolfram's pain and thought he would start crying. His heart felt as if it was about to explode. Was this how wolfram felt when ever Yuuri rejected him just on different degrees? Did Yuuri really hurt him this much? How could he have done all this to wolfram? He hadn't known was his only pathetic excuse.

The images were coming to an end and Yuuri's heart still ached from wolfram's feelings.

When the images were over, both boys could see again though only through Yuuri's eyes. They could feel each other's presence.

Again wolfram started feeling the subtle tug from his lifeless body and repulsion from Yuuri's.

X---X----x----x----X----X—

No it id not finished. First I would like to give a big thanks to all the people who faithfully review. It does help.

And I have to study for a science unit test so I don't have much time to write. Wish me luck please (it's tomorrow)

Anyway, plz review because it makes me fell happy. And don't you want to make me feel happy. It will be a good deed.

Thank you for reviewing again and I will try to type up the rest as fast as can.

Oh and what's your horoscope. I'm just curious. I'm a Leo by the way. I bite...roar…


	10. Chap 10: Back part 3 last part!

YES! YES! YES!! It is over! (My chemistry test I mean). Finally I can do what **I** like to do …type! Anyway, ya…. so this is the last chap (I'm 99 sure) before the epilogue. Oh and again if I made any spelling errors or didn't describe things properly I apologize. I just like to type fast so I make lots of mistakes then when I read stuff over I miss them!! **Frustrating!! **(I like that word…)

Anyway like I said before I haven't gotten time to watch Kyo Kara Maoh for I long time so I am not entirely up to date with every thing….blah…blah…blah

Any way so probably wanna read, so don't let me stop you… ENJOY!!!!HA! HA! HA!

**Chapter 10: Back part 3:**

Wolfram was feeling the tug from his body. Yuuri's body was telling him to leave.

Yuuri soon realized that Wolfram's body was calling him. The Moah became unaware to everything around him, his eyes only for Wolfram as he walked over. Yuuri stood right beside Wolfram's white clad body. He thought that Wolfram looked like a vision even in death. He kept staring, then bent his knees and knelt.

Again he was over whelmed with the love he felt. This was love wasn't it? Yuuri wanted to hold Wolfram and never let go. He wanted to make every wish, every selfish desire Wolfram had to become real. He never wanted to leave Wolfram no matter what happened. He wanted Wolfram to know he cherished him. He wanted Wolfram's forgiveness. He would die for Wolfram if that was necessary. If that wasn't love then what was it?

Wolfram felt it too (Yuuri's love fore him) and he thought the feeling must be a delusion. It must be an illusion. Yuuri loved him? It sounded too good to be true.

Yuuri could feel Wolfram's speculation and confusion and misunderstanding since they were connected so…, he did the one thing that would prove this truth.

Bending further, his face just inches away from Wolfram, he did what he should have done long ago…

He kissed him.

XXX---XXX 

Contact.

A kiss.

That was what was needed for Wolfram's soul to pass into his own body.

As soon as Yuuri's lips touched his, Wolfram felt a whoosh as his soul flew out of Yuuri's confining body and back into his.

Slowly, he opened his long closed crystal eyes to see Yuuri's surprised black ones. Oh the wimp looked absolutely adorable. Wolfram's eyes sparkled. He had got all the proof he needed. He had even forgiven Yuuri for all he had done. That was the past now. Life was good.

Yuuri tuned red. He has seen the sparkle and understanding in Wolfram's eyes. Maybe he had done too much. He had ki…ss… Yuuri turned even redder is that were possible.

Wolfram thought that the redness looked rather becoming on Yuuri.

"Ah, W-Wolfram" he stammered a little, "…um……I can explain…" Yuuri adorably tried to explain in vain.

"There's nothing to explain… wimp." Wolfram smiled which caused Yuuri's heart to jump up and down at accelerated speed (was that healthy?) He could feel his face turn redder but, he didn't mind Wolfram calling him a wimp again.

Shy once more, Yuuri started to move away. Wolfram was not having ay of that

"Oh no you don't." With those simple words, Wolfram put his hand on the back of Yuuri (beautiful) neck and pulled him close, until there lips touched once more.

Wolfram knew how t o kiss. Yuuri found this out. But how was he so good? Yuuri didn't know that Wolfram read many books. And when you read as many books as Wolfram, you learn a thing or too.

The kiss was like honey. Sugary sweet. Yuuri hadn't kissed anyone before (except for that girl in grade one, but that didn't count) so technically, this was his first.

The kiss felt long. Finally for what seemed long (but has been short) both boys separated. They took deep breaths and smiles all dazed.

Finally, (finally) they realised they were not alone. They realized this when they saw Conrad beaming at them from not far way, pretending (and failing) as if he hadn't seen what had just happened.

This time both Yuuri and Wolfram blushed. But it was okay right? They were fiancés and all so they could kiss and… do a whole lot of other stuff. Hurryingly Yuuri pulled his mind away from where it was heading which included: Wolfram but no cloths and flower petals and...… Well he better forget that for awhile.

Wolfram's mind had been going down a similar root thinking about Yuuri's smooth skin and ...and... Wolfram told himself that he was a gentleman. He should **think** like a gentleman.

Both boys got up and Wolfram realized that he was wearing only pants. As he stood up the white cloth that had been previously covering him fell down, exposing his naked upper body. His golden hair flew and his porcelain skin shined. Yuuri happened to see that and blushed furiously. For once Wolfram felt triumphant. _Take that wimp!!_ He felt good that he could finally have that effect on Yuuri.

"Here, Wolfram" Yuuri took of his own top black shirt and handed it to Wolfram. He had another shirt on under. Wolfram took it gratefully and smiled brilliantly. Though it was fun to see Yuuri so red by seeing him like that, the wind seemed to be blowing a little.

"Lets go home Wolfram." Yuuri said in a shy manner. It made Wolfram smile gain. When Wolfram tried to take step he stumbled. His knees buckled. Looks like his body wasn't used to being alive again. Miraculously Yuuri caught him in his arms as he fell.

It was Wolfram's time to blush. He looked down. "Tripped."

"Don't lie. You're weak right now." Yuuri said. The childish awkwardness was gone now and he seemed more mature. Yuuri bent down and put one hand underneath Wolfram's knees and lifted him up. Bridal style.

Wolfram reddened. He protested. "Hey! Yuuri. Put me down. I am not weak. I can walk by myself."

Yuuri didn't listen and carried him to his own black horse. Conrad was watching and so was the soldier. They did not intervene. They did nothing but watch.

XXXX

They were riding on a horse back to the castle. Yuuri lead the party back. Wolfram was sitting in front of him encased in Yuuri's arms.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri sounded serious. It was a bit weird so hear him sounding so serious. What he was about to say must be very important.

"Yes."

A pause as he felt Yuuri's chest behind him take deep breath.

"I want to say… sorry"

Wolfram stiffened. Was Yuuri verbally apologizing to him now?

"Sorry for everything. For the way I treated you and all those things I said to you." Yuuri waited for Wolfram to say something. He couldn't see the blonds face. Wolfram remained silent.

"Please Wolfram I am sorry. Will you forgive me?" He took another deep breath. "I want you to know that I really love you. Only you…"

Wow. Wolfram was surprised. He wasn't mad. On the contrary, he was quite happy. Yuuri apologised him and said the word that he had always wanted to hear. He was finally loved.

He could feel lips in his hair and his shoulder which sent tingles through is whole body… then a whisper…" I love you Wolfram."

Wolfram turned his face around and kissed a surprised Yuuri right on the lips.

"I love you too wimp. I loved you the fist time I saw you. And I've loved you since." Wolfram turned back around and leaned back a little, exhausted by all this. Being alive again and all this excitement all of a sudden was wearing him out. He leaned into Yuuri's embrace. Happy with the impression he had made and the surprised expression of Yuuri's once again lovable face.

He saw the castle coming up. Finally he would soon be back home.

Before exhaustion came over him and his eye closed he leaned on Yuuri. He had to say one more thing.

"I love you Yuuri…so… of course I forgive you" then as an after thought he added. "But that doesn't mean you can start cheating on me again. **That** I won't allow." With that said, he started to doze off. He heard Yuuri say how he had never cheated (oh how he lied Wolfram knew) and that he never would.

Right before he was completely asleep, he felt someone kiss his cheek and brush his hair away from his face. The fingers touch felt soothing.

Wolfram faintly recalled that this wasn't over. Shinou was still a problem that he would have to deal with sooner or later. What would be the price? Would it be too much for him to give? He told himself to stop thinking such thoughts. He should think about **now**. The present.

Someone caressed his hair again.

He was back, the wimp was his, and life was good. And he hoped it would stay that way for as long as possible.

XxX----XxX

I find the ending lame. Do you agree? I like to criticize my work. It helps me get better. Anyway this story isn't completely finished. There is one more chapter left. Then the story will be officially finished.

My back is hurting from sitting hunched over the key board.

Review so I know what you thing and to all those who always review:

**THANKS!!!! **

If there is anything you want to tell me please do. I shall be waiting.

I will than you in advance for your review.

Review -- You know you want to : )


	11. Chap 11: Epilogue part 1

If I made any mistakes forgive me. Oh and this is just the first half of the epilogue. I am so slow that I thought 1 week was a long time to wait for an epilogue so here. You can now read the first half. Isn't that lovely? (I hope its ok.)

Don't forget to review!!

xxxXXXxxx

**Epilogue:** PART 1

When Wolfram awoke (with his eyes closed) he knew that he wasn't on the horse any more. He couldn't feel Yuuri's chest behind him. Oh he missed that but at least he was on a bed. That he knew. He was probably in the castle, in Yuuri's (and his) room. Wait, he could feel someone holding his had. Grudgingly, he opened his eyes. Damn his body still felt a little sore.

Wolfram opened his eyes and saw Yuuri staring at him with complete focus. Yuuri had the softest look on his face. Wolfram turned cherry.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Man when Wolfram got embarrassed he became mean, but quickly quieted down. He was talking to Yuuri and it was really hard to be mean to Yuuri. Wolfram didn't have the guts. He adored the wimp more then his heart could take.

"Do you feel better Wolfram?" Yuuri asked Wolfram with huge doe like eyes that just oozed innocence.

Wolfram's heart melted inside him. "Ya!" With his elbows he pushed himself off the bed and hugged Yuuri, wrapping his arms around his beloved's neck.

"W-Wolfram." Yuuri said a little surprised at Wolfram's strength. Wolfram was a demon after all. His recovery of course, would be fast as well.

"Oh, shut up wimp. Let me hug you." Wolfram squeezed Yuuri tighter and Yuuri beaten, knowing it was useless to fight Wolfram when he was like this, hugged Wolfram back and then breathed in his heavenly scent.

He wondered what on earth had stopped him from loving Wolfram for so long. Maybe someone had put a spell on him? Possibly… In this world, Yuuri believed, almost anything was possible.

Just then there was a polite knock on the door.

_Knock. Knock._

Both boys untangled them selves. Then the door burst open and in twirled Gunter. From somewhere flowers started floating down.

"Finally Wolfram, you have awakened." Gunter said walking (and twirling) to the bed and posing serenely as if in an artistic master piece.

Was Gunter really that worried over Wolfram health? For **two whole** _seconds_ Wolfram felt touched to his heart…

"You worried out poor Majesty! He practically wasted away. I on the other hand would **never** have been so cruel to his Majesty" He looked sternly at Wolfram. The touching moment shattered. Wolfram felt only irritated now. Oh well.

Wolfram glared at Gunter, daring him to come any closer. Gunter's plan had been to hug Yuuri as soon as he was allowed to enter the room and make sure his majesty was happy but, after seeing Wolfram…. he was having second thoughts. Wise choice Gunter the small sane part of Gunter's mind was telling him.

Though Gunter acted the way he did (which was impulsive and weird), deep in his heart he too was pleased to see the young soldier back and alive but his own personality (and. ahem. odd behaviour) kept him from properly displaying it.

The door to the room had remained open and now someone was coming in. All three pair of eyes went to the door.

Silently, Gwendal strolled into the room with his usual expressionless face with a slight redness to his cheeks.

The aura of the room suddenly took a more serious turn. At one point in his (short) life Yuuri had wondered if Gwendal did some trick before he entered a room to make everyone in it more serious and calmer but, he was surprised to find out that everything was due to Gwendal's pure, natural, talent.

Gwendal came up and stood beside the bed where Yuuri and wolfram were seated.

"How are you Wolfram?" Gwendal had always been a straight to the point kind of guy.

"Um, I'm much better Gwendal…"

Pin-drop followed this comment. Not a sound could be heard.

"Here." Gwendal held out something to Wolfram. It looked grey and white and pink. "I made this for you."

Wolfram took what Gwendal gave him. Yuuri filled with curiosity, looked as well. The both stared at Gwendal's …gift.

"Gwendal…thank you." Wolfram turned a little pink but was happy with this little gift. Though he had to admit, he was having a little trouble figuring out _what_ it was exactly. But it was the thought that counted. "Um this… rabbit is really cute."

Gwendal took in a breath. "It is a cat."

There was an awkward, momentary silence.

"Oh, of course I knew it was a cat. I was only…testing you." Wolfram said with heat rising to his face. He tried his very best to mask the embarrassment in his voice. Yuuri tried to hide his smile by pretending to cough. Wolfram glared at him.

"cough. It's a lovely cat Gwendal." Yuuri said.

"Yes it is." Wolfram said turning his eyes to Gwendal's standing figure. "Thank you."

**And then** out of no where… before anyone could **suspect** it… **before **any one could **comprehend** it… Gwendal **smiled**…

Oh,, how it changed his face. The other three occupants of the room blinked unable to believe the sight that they had been witnessed to. There eyes were dazzled…

As quickly as the smile had come it was gone. Along with Gwendal who himself and exited the room. He was probably just embarrassed.

Wolfram and Yuuri both looked at each, silently confirming with each other about what they had just seen. Yes it had happened.

Seeing that the two boys were busy talking (or staring at each other as it would look to any observer) Günter used this opportunity to escape from Wolfram's wrath. But not before stealing one last look at his beautiful Majesty's face. Sobbing at the beauty and purity of Yuuri's face, Gunter left the room.

--

Suddenly there was a sound at the door. Pulled back from their (mental) conversation both boys looked intently at the door to see who was coming next…

xxxXXXxx

**READ IT…I ORDER YOU:**

First things first. I know I took a long time to put this up but I seriously typed it up today. I had it written but not typed properly. Sorry for taking so long is what I would like to say to those people who actually like this fan fic. To other's …HAH!

After this there is one more part and then this fic will be officially finished! Yes!! The burden of typing hysterically shall be lifted from me!

Anyway to all those who actually take the time to review and type something ….**thank you!!!!! **To all those who don't…. **why don't you**???

Oh, how many of you like vampire??

Well do you….?

Anyway I think I will write like a one-shot for something as one of the characters as a vampire…

I just **adore (love) **vampires. You might think it's weird but just play along. (Some of my friends don't love vamps so it's okay if u don't either)

Ya so please **please** review…. I am begging you! You do not understand how much I love reading those little things (comments)…

So please for this tortured writer's sake (and her gorgeous vampire companion) review…

I shall be waiting as you wait for the last part of this epilogue…

Tah-tah! (-review-)


	12. Chap 12: Epilogue part 2 It's the end

And I am back! Yup I know I took a long time in updating the previous little chap so I was extra fast with this one!!!! Enjoy it because this fic has come to a close: ( but be happy because a new fic will soon be born : ) If I made any mistakes forgive me. And Joe is a soldier that has a little thing for Yuuri. (I made him up though-he isn't in the anime.)

**Epilogue: Part 2** (the **GRAND** finale of this fic)

There was a speeding blur of black and yellow that zoomed across the room. The next thing that Wolfram knew he couldn't breathe. He was suffocating. He seemed to be encased between something warm and fleshy.

"Mother." He barely managed to mumble.

"Oh my darling Wolfram!" the big bosomed women said squeezing the life out of Wolfram. "You scared me so much. I thought you were gone forever!" Yet she squeezed him tighter.

"Mother-" Wolfram yet again tried to free him self. But Cecilie's grip was solid.

"Yes my darling." Cecilie said as she stared down her chest to where she could see the top of her sweet son's head.

"- I can't breathe –"

"Oh." Wolfram was released from her death hold and he limply fell back onto welcoming bed.

"Wolfram, are you alright?" Cecilie said as she bent toward the bed to look at Wolfram with a worried expression.

"Mother I have told you not to do that to me!"

"But I was just **so **happy to see you!" She smiled at him lovingly. Mothers.

Wolfram sighed and Yuuri smiled at him.

Cecilie looked at her son who was smiling back at Yuuri as Yuuri smiled at him.

"Oh Wolfram, did something happen that you didn't tell mommy about?" Cecilie almost squealed. Wolfram and Yuuri both blushed turning scarlet and her suspicions were confirmed. Then Wolfram looked at his mother.

"Mother, stop it…" Wolfram protested to the teasing.

"Oh come on kiss His Majesty Yuuri in front of Mother!"

"Mother!!!"

"Oh okay. I suppose I should leave now that I know both of you are fine." Cecilie turned to leave but Wolfram stopped her.

"Mother, wait…" She turned around looking at her son.

"I am going o hold you to your promise about me not having to wear any of those disgusting dresses and ribbons."

Cecilie eyes widened. "How did you know about that?"

Wolfram smiled looking all mysterious.

"Oh Wolfram!" Cecilia gushed, "You look so cute when you do that!" saying that she left the room pretending she hadn't heard what her son had said about the dresses. She didn't want to stop dressing him like a pretty daughter. He was just too adorable for her to stop.

As she left, she heard Wolfram yelling at her about her promise. Her son sure had a lot of energy. When she left the room she wiped a tear from her eye. Her son was back and he seemed to be quite happy. It was any mother's dream.

xxxXXXxxx

Shinou was watching all this very interested. No one saw him of course. He had his ways to observe without being observed.

So Wolfram had managed to get back into his body…

Oh well.

He still had another plan. It looked like Wolfram was very important to Yuuri now.

He could deal with Wolfram. Wolfram did after all have to pay Shinou's price. It would all be very exiting. He had a perfect price all ready. It would be high of course since it was only reasonable. A life is worth a lot. In exchange for Wolfram's life he would have to give up the one thing that mattered the most to him. The thing(s) that were most precious to him.

Shinou laughed (he was a sadist it would seem). This was going to be so much fun!

---xxx---

Wolfram and Yuuri were alone in the room. The door was closed. Everyone had left.

Wolfram lay down on the bed. He was tired again. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and patted to the other side of the bed. Yuuri obliged. Both boys lay side to side on the big bed.

Yuuri felt a little weird now to be sleeping with Wolfram. It hadn't really mattered to him before but, now their relationship was more then before.

"Hey Yuuri?" Wolfram asked turning on to his side so that his eyes gazed on Yuuri's face.

"Y-ya?" Yuuri stumbled his words a little embarrassed by the thoughts he had been thinking. He also turned to his side so he could look at his fiancé.

"It's about Joe."

Yuuri was puzzled and it showed on his face. "Joe? What about Joe?"

"Oh you wimp!" Wolfram sighed, exasperated. "You are so naïve."

"Wait what about Joe?" Yuuri was curious now and being him he had to satisfy that curiosity.

"Just stay away from him okay?"

"But why?"

Wolfram was tired and he didn't feel like explaining to Yuuri why. "Or I'll say that you're cheating on me."

"But Joe?" Yuuri was not giving up. He was determined.

"Just go to sleep wimp." Wolfram thought that was enough said (and he could spend time with Yuuri later) so he closed his eyes.

"Wolfram, what about Joe?" Yuuri questioned but it was no use: His fiancé was already asleep.

Yuuri stared at Wolfram features. He truly was a work of art. Just like an angel really. Gathering his courage, he leaned close to wolfram's face and kissed him on his lips.

Then he quickly turned to the other side and tried to slow his racing heart and get some sleep. Though he knew he wouldn't be able to.

It was a good thing that Yuuri turned to the other side though, or he would have seen that Wolfram was not really completely asleep and that his face was turning pink.

A pink Wolfram tried to go to sleep. He did, 'eventually' go to sleep with a feeling of happiness and contentment.

Both Yuuri and Wolfram were happy since they both had the things they wanted… but you have to wonder… How long would this last?

For their sakes, it would be awhile.

Awhile before problems would arise one again.

**THE END!!!!!**

And now I can finally say that it is completely OVER! (Yes sadly I do not lie.)

Anyway I just wanted to ask that I reply to reviews that people give but do you guys actually read them? I have wondered.

Oh and also Ya, I don't particularly like a lot of lemon in stories. It's because some stories are all about lemons and there isn't much of a plot or any drama and stuff. I'm not saying all are like that but I've read some that are. Ya, that's why my story doesn't have lemons. I like more cute and sweet stuff. Ya I am a romantic at heart. :D

To all those about Shinou's price… all I will say is that it is not money:D (Does he even think about money?) I would tell you what the price is but that would ruin everything.

**Thank you** (very much) to all those many people who have always reviewed and read from the beginning… I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this fic!

Now all you have to do is review to this and wait for the up coming fic(s).

Tah-Tah ;)

Ps: who would make a **better** vampire: **Yuuri** or **Wolfram**? I wanna know plz ;)


End file.
